Forever With You
by Han Rae Soo
Summary: Bagaimanakah cara Taemin menjalani hidupnya setelah menikah dengan Minho?/"Eemhhh… Minhh.. Hho.. I-ini tempat umum."/"Ne.. Ne.. Tapi kau harus berjanji akan melanjutkannya di rumah."/summary masih kurang bagus./Together sequel/BL/MPreg/2min slight. OnKey and JongNo/DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever With You**

Cast :

Choi Minho

Lee Taemin

And Others

Rated : M

Warning : BL, Typo(s), Mpreg, Lemon, OOC, NC-17 or 21

Summary :

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

.

OMMO…! otak author udah mulai yadong kyak Hyukie *digeplak Donghae  
Hay… author balik lagi *lambai2 tangan  
tp kali ini author bwa yg rated M, jadi semoga pada suka ea…

.

:::HAPPY READING:::

_**.**_

1 minggu telah berlalu setelah hari pernikahan Minho dan Taemin, Namun mereka belum sekali pun melakukan hal selayaknya pasangan suami-istri pada umumnya mengingat Lee Taemin atau lebih tepatnya Choi Taemin baru memulai kehidupannya di Pearl University.

"Haah.. Akhirnya aku berada di sini." Kata Taemin setelah sebelumnya menghela nafas berat.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka sekolah di sini bersama aku dan temanmu yang lain?" Kata namja di sampingnya yaitu Minho-suaminya-.

"Ani… Aku senang di sini bersamamu." Kata Taemin.

"Lalu, Kenapa sikapmu menunjukkan kalau kau tak suka sekolah di sini?" Tanya Minho.

"Aku hanya merasa, Kalau aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu dan orang tuamu." Kata Taemin.

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu.. Lagi pula sekolah ini milik orang tuaku. Dan itu artinya milik orang tuamu juga." Kata Minho lagi. Ya.. Universitas ini adalah milik appa Minho yang saat ini juga telah menjadi orang tua kedua bagi Taemin.

"Ne…" Jawab Taemin seraya tersenyum manis pada sang suami dan itu pun sukses membuat minho tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir Taemin. Dikecupnya bibir Taemin yang manis itu dengan lembut, Tak perduli pada orang-orang yang akan melihat mereka.

"Eemhhh… Minhh.. Hho.. I-ini tempat umum." Kata Taemin mengingatkan.

"Ne.. Ne.. Tapi kau harus berjanji akan melanjutkannya di rumah." Kata Minho yang hanya mendapat anggukan kepala dari Taemin.

"Bagus, Sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang." Kata Minho lagi. Dari parkir mobil mereka berjalan ke arah yang berbeda karena jurusan yang mereka ambil berbeda. Minho memilih jurusan bisnis karena mengingat dia lah yang akan melanjutkan perusahaan appanya. Sedangkan Taemin, Dia memilih jurusan memasak karena ia harus menjadi istri yang baik walau sebenarnya ia sudah ahli dalam hal memasak.

.

-SKIP TIME-

Sekarang ini Taemin dan Minho sudah berada di rumah mereka setelah sebelumnya melewati hari yang melelahkan di sekolahnya. Sesampainya di kamar mereka, Minho langsung memeluk Taemin erat dari belakang dan berbisik.

"Mana janjimu tadi chagya.." Kata Minho sexy. Sontak hal itu membuat wajah Taemin merona karena malu.

"Biarkan aku mandi dulu.." Kata Taemin.

"Tidak bisa chagi, Aku sudah tak tahan lagi jika harus menunggu."

"Tapi.. Akkhh.. S-sakithh.. Hhaa.." Erang Taemin saat Minho mulai menjilat, Menggigit, dan Menghisapnya dari mulai telinga turun ke lehernya. Tangan Minho mulai masuk ke balik pakaian yang digunakan Taemin mencari nipplenya. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Minho untuk menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Setelahnya Minho pun memilin dan memijat kedua nipple Taemin.

"Aahhh… Minhh… Hhaa… Gelihh… aahhh…"Desah Taemin tak tertahan lagi. Minho yang mendengarnya hanya menyeringai atas kemenangannya. Didorongnya taemin ke arah tempat tidur king sizenya.

BRUGG…

Kini posisi Minho telah menindih Taemin dan mulai mencium bibir Taemin penuh napsu, Di jilat dan di hisapnya bibir Taemin hingga sedikit membengkak. Perlahan ciuman Minho mulai turun ke leher Taemin lalu menggigit dan mengisapnya lagi sehingga meninggalkan _kissmark_ baru. Di bukanya pakaian Taemin dan dilemparnya ke sembarang tempat oleh Minho, Hingga kini Taemin dalam keadaan _topless_.

"Hhaa.. Aahhh.. Minhh.. Haa… Arrgghh…" Desah dan erang Taemin saat mulut Minho mulai menghisap dan menggigit nipple kiri Taemin. Sedangkan tangan kanan Minho mulai memilin dan memelintir nipple kanan Taemin.

"Hhaa.. Minhh… Hho… Jangan haa.. Menggodaku… Tee.. russhh.." Kata Taemin dengan mendesah nikmat.

"Aku tidak menggodamu chagi, Aku hanya ingin kau memuaskanku." Kata Minho. Tangan kiri Minho yang sedari tadi menganggur kini mulai menyusup ke dalam celana Taemin dan mencari junior milik sang istri.

"Aahhh… Minhh.. Hentihh… Khanhh.." Pinta Taemin saat Minho mulai mengocok juniornya secara perlahan hingga mulai mengeluarkan sedikit precumnya.

"Apa kau yakin ingin menghentikannya sekarang..? eoh…?" Tanya Minho seraya terus mengocok junior Taemin dengan teratur. Membuat desahan Taemin semakin keras.

"AAHHH… Haa.. Minhh.. Hoo… Fashh… Terhh… Hahh.." Desah Taemin semakin menjadi.

"Aigoo… Istriku sudah berani meminta lebih!" Kata Minho dibuat terkejut.

"Plisss… Ahh-kuhh… Sudah.. Haa.. Tak… Tahan.. Ahh.." Pinta Taemin, Namun Minho sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya dan tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya. Sontak hal itu membuat taemin mendesah kecewa karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"Minho… K-kumohon B-buka!" Kata Taemin yang merasa sesak di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Hhmmm… Apa yang perlu aku buka chagya?" Ucap Minho menggoda Taemin.

"I-ituhh…"

"Itu? Itu apa chagya? Katakan saja apa yang perlu aku buka." Kata Minho berpura-pura tak tahu.

"Ituhh… Ce-celananya… Cepat buka!" Kata Taemin yang membuat Minho menyeringai.

Minho mulai menurunkan celana beserta dalaman yang digunakan Taemin hingga kini Taemin benar-benar naked dan Minho bisa melihat junior Taemin yang sudah menegang dibuatnya. Diremas-remasnya junior Taemin sehingga membuat sang empunya mendesah kenikmatan karena ulahnya. Kini remasan Minho telah menjadi kocokan lembut yang membuat Taemin tak tahan lagi ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"AAHHH… Lebihh nghh… Ce.. phathh.. Minhh…" Pinta Taemin. Minho pun menambah kecepatan kocokannya pada junior Taemin yang mulai berkedut-kedut pertanda ia akan segera klimaks.

"Hahh… Eummhhh.. Ahh.. Khuu… Akan ke-AAHHH." Ucap Taemin terputus saat mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Taemin memuncratkan spermanya mengenai tangan dan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Minho.

"Haahh… Haahh…"

"Lelah eoh, Tapi sayangnya aku belum puas hanya dengan ini." Kata Minho yang kembali mengocok junior Taemin yang mulai menegang kembali. Minho mulai menanggalkan pakaian yang dipakainya hingga kini mereka berdua sama-sama naked. Taemin membelalakan matanya saat melihat junior Minho yang dua kali lipat lebih besar darinya mengacung di antara selangkangannya.

"Apa kau suka melihat adik kecilku, Eoh?" Tanya Minho membuat wajah Taemin memerah bak kepiting rebus. "Kalau kau suka.. Manjakan dia!" Sambung Minho sembari membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Dengan ragu, Taemin mulai memposisikan dirinya di antara selangkangan Minho dan mulai menjilati junior Minho.

"Jangan dijilati terus… Cepat kulum min!" Suruh Minho karena tak tahan pada Taemin yang hanya menjilati juniornya. Dengan segera Taemin mengulum junior Minho, Memaju mundurkan kepalanya di antara selangkangan Minho dengan teratur yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Kini Taemin mulai merasakan junior Minho berkedut dalam rongga mulutnya, Namun sebelum klimaks Minho telah mengeluarkan juniornya yang membuat Taemin mendesah kecewa untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kita mulai saja pada permainan intinya!" Kata Minho membalik posisinya yang semula berada dibawah Taemin menjadi diatas Taemin.

Kembali di kulumnya nipple Taemin yang telah mengeras dan Minho mulai menggigiti, Menghisap dan memilin nipple Taemin dengan keras, Hingga Taemin mengerang di buatnya. Setelah puas bermain dengan nipple Taemin, Minho mulai naik pada perpotongan leher Taemin dan kembali memberi tanda pada leher putih susu yang sekarang sudah di penuhi dengan bercak kemerahan tersebut. Diciumnya bibir Taemin dengan ganas, Ditekannya bibir Taemin dengan lidahnya meminta agar Taemin mau membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Minho masuk untuk merasakan lubang hangatnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Taemin mulai membuka mulutnya dan mengijinkan Minho untuk bertarung lidah dengannya yang tentu saja di menangkan oleh Minho.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan itu, Kini Minho mulai mengulum tiga jarinya dan mulai melebarkan kaki Taemin hingga kini _hole_ Taemin terpampang jelas dihadapan Minho. Minho pun mulai memasukkan satu jarinya pada _hole_ Taemin sehingga membuat si empunya berteriak kesakitan.

"AAKKHHH… Minhoo.. Sa-kittt!" Erang Taemin saat satu jari Minho telah berada di dalam lubangnya.

"Mianhae chagi… Tapi aku berjanji, Setelah ini kau tidak akan merasakannya lagi." Kata Minho mencoba meyakinkan Taemin. Perlahan Minho mulai mengocok junior Taemin untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Setelah merasa perhatian Taemin teralihkan, Minho kembali memasukkan dua jarinya lagi ke dalam lubang Taemin dan mulai memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya dengan keras sehingga tepat mengenai sweet spot Taemin.

"AHHH… Yahh.. Dihh situhh Minhhh…" Kata Taemin seraya mendesah nikmat. Bisa dilihat kini Minho menyeringai setelah mendengar perkataan Taemin. Segera di keluarkannya ketiga jarinya dan kini juniornya telah bersiap-siap untuk memasuki _hole_ Taemin yang belum pernah dirasuki sebelumnya.

Dengan sekali hentakan junior Minho kini telah sempurna berada di dalam hole Taemin sehingga membuat sang empunya mengerang kesakitan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Minho yang tau akan hal itu pun segera menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak agar _hole_ Taemin terbiasa dengan keberadaan junior Minho yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu. Setelah di rasa Taemin mulai terbiasa, Minho pun mulai mengeluarkan juniornya hingga hanya tersisa kepala juniornya. Dengan sekali hentakan, Minho kembali melesakkan juniornya hingga tepat mengenai sweet spot yang membuat Taemin serasa melayang di buatnya.

"AHHH.. Ohh… Yahh fasterhhh… Hahhh…" Desah Taemin menikmati.

"As your wish baby." Sahut Minho dan mulai menggenjot _hole_ Taemin dengan cepat. Tak berapa lama Minho merasakan jika junior Taemin mulai berkedut pertanda ia akan klimaks lagi. Minho segera mempercepat tempo genjotannya dan setelahnya Taemin kembali klimaks dan menyemburkan spermanya hingga mengenai perut dan dada Minho.

Sedangkan Minho yang belum merasakan klimaks pun kembali menggenjot _hole_ Taemin yang masih terasa sempit untuk juniornya namun membawa kenikmatan yang tiada duanya. Tak perlu waktu lama, Minho pun merasa juniornya mulai berkedut di dalam _hole_ Taemin. Junior Taemin yang sebelumnya telah orgasme entah sejak kapan kembali tengang. Minho yang menyadari akan hal itu kembali mengocok junior Taemin seraya terus menambah tempo genjotannya hingga mereka klimaks dengan meneriaki nama pasangan masing-masing.

"AHHH MINHOO!"

"TAEMINNIEE!" Teriak keduanya hampir bersamaan. Taemin kembali mengeluarkan cairan putih kentalnya pada perut Minho. Sedangkan Minho mengeluarkannya di dalam _hole_ Taemin.

"Lelah eoh?" Tanya Minho yang hanya di angguki oleh Taemin. "Tapi sayangnya, Aku menginginkannya lagi. Bolehkah?" Pinta dan tanya Minho lagi.

"Tapi aku benar-benar lelah Minho." Ucap Taemin memohon agar Minho mau mengerti.

Minho yang seolah menulikan pendengarannya pun memulai aksinya untuk merasuki _hole_ Taemin. Taemin yang melihat sifat keras kepala Minho hanya bisa pasrah dan sesaat setelahnya desahan Taemin kembali terdengar dari arah kamar mereka hingga malam menjelang.

.

.

Pagi ini Taemin bangun lebih awal karena merasakan tubuhnya yang lengket dengan bau khas orang yang telah melakukan sex. Dengan susah payah di langkahkannya kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang memang terdapat di dalam kamar tersebut. Setelah puluhan menit berada di kamar mandi, Akhirnya Taemin keluar hanya dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Hal itu pula yang kini berhasil membuat sang 'suami' horny saat melihat keindahan tubuhnya itu.

"Yack! Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Tanya Taemin yang mulai risih ditatap seperti itu.

"Salahmu sendiri karena memiliki tubuh yang sexy." Jawab Minho sesantai mungkin dan berhasil membuat Taemin memerah. Perlahan Minho mulai mendekati Taemin hingga kini jarak mereka kurang dari tiga langkah. Dikecupnya bibir Taemin lembut tanpa napsu sedikitpun, Hanya ada ciuman lembut penuh cinta dari Minho. Perlahan Minho melepas tautan antara mereka berdua dan menatap Taemin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku, Eoh?" Tanya Minho setelah puas menatap 'istrinya' yang cantik dan manis itu.

"Mianhae, Aku tak tega membangunkanmu. Tampaknya kau lelah sekali setelah apa yang kita lakukan kemarin." Jawab Taemin menyesal.

"Tidak masalah, Aku pun juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadapmu. Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap dan segera buatkan sarapan untuk kita berdua selagi menungguku selesai mandi!" Ucap dan suruh Minho.

"Ne." Kata Taemin saat Minho sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Taemin pun bersiap-siap dan segera turun dari kamarnya di lantai atas dengan langkah terseok-seok untuk segera mempersiapkan sarapan.

Saat menyiapkan sarapan, Taemin dibuat terkejut oleh Minho yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang sehingga membuat susu yang berada di tangan taemin hampir terjatuh kalau saja Minho tak segera memegang tangan Taemin.

"Jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu." Kata Taemin memberi tau.

"Mianhae," Bisik Minho di telinga Taemin seraya menghirup aroma tubuh Taemin yang menurutnya jauh lebih manis dari gula.

"Sudahlah, Sebaiknya kau duduk saja. Masakannya sebentar lagi selesai." Kata Taemin yang segera dituruti oleh Minho.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Mereka berdua segera berangkat ke kampus untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kampus, Key dan Jino telah menunggu Taemin di parkiran mobil untuk masuk bersama dan meninggalkan Minho sendiri di tempat parkir. Minho hanya bisa berdecih melihat sifat dari kedua teman 'istrinya' yang sejak dulu tak pernah berubah. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas memasuki kampus.

.

Sementara itu, Taemin dan kedua sahabatnya kini tengah berjalan di koridor kampus yang cukup sepi mengingat hari memang masih pagi. Namun Key tiba-tiba merasa ada yang aneh dengan cara Taemin berjalan, Begitu pun dengan Jino yang sama herannya dengan Key. Meraka berdua saling berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu mereka secara bersamaan pertanda mereka tidak tau. Key yang merasa ingin tau pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Taeminnie, Ada apa dengan dirimu? Kenapa cara berjalanmu itu aneh sekali?" Tanya Key dengan rasa ingin taunya yang besar.

"Ah, Gwenchana hyung. Pantatku hanya terasa sedikit sakit." Jawab Taemin polos tanpa berpikir.

"MWO!" Teriak Key dan Jino bersamaan karena merasa tau apa penyebabnya. "Apa kemarin kau habis melakukan 'itu' dengan pangeran kodokmu itu?" Tanya Key lagi untuk memastikan. Taemin pun hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya merasa malu karena kedua sahabatnya itu dapat mengetahuinya dengan mudah.

"Jadi benar kau telah melakukannya?" Tanya Key yang masih belum percaya sepenuhnya.

"Ne hyung," Jawab Taemin dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ommo.. Taeminku yang polos telah diracuni oleh kodok mesum itu." Ucap Key. Jino yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa diam dan berpikir kapan dia akan melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Jonghyun yang telah resmi menjadi tunangannya.

Hari itu pun mereka lewati dengan banyak kejutan yang tak terduga oleh mereka sebelumnya. Namun yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi, Lagi pula hal itu sah-sah saja selama mereka telah memiliki ikatan yang telah mempersatukan mereka dan semoga saja hal itu bertahan hingga tuhanlah yang memisahkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

_**2 bulan kemudian…**_

.

Taemin menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya karena merasakan sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan cukup erat. Ia mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia dapat melihat seseorang yang telah memeluknya yang tak lain adalah Minho sang 'suami'. Minho yang merasa terganggu pun segera membuka matanya dan melihat posisi Taemin yang berhadapan dengannya sambil terus menatapnya intens. Ia yang tak tahan melihat tatapan 'istrinya' itu mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya, Namun saat tinggal beberapa centi lagi tiba-tiba Taemin mendorong tubuh Minho hingga hampir terjatuh dari atas tempat tidurnya. Taemin segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya tanpa menghiraukan Minho dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan tangan kanan menutup mulutnya dan tangan kiri memegangi perutnya.

"Hoekk… Hoekk…" Taemin berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya. Namun yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah cairan putih bening, Karena memang sejak semalam ia belum memakan sesuatu sehingga menyebabkan perutnya kosong. Minho yang bisa mendengar suara muntahan itu berubah khawatir dan segera menghapiri Taemin.

"Chagi, Gwenchanayo?" Tanya Minho sembari memijat tengkuk Taemin.

"Ne, Hoekk… Gwenchana… Hoekk.." Jawab Taemin masih berusaha memuntahkan apapun yang bisa ia muntahkan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau baik-baik saja kalau kau seperti ini terus? Lebih baik kita segera ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakannya. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu." Ucap Minho semakin khawatir. Ia pun segera memapah Taemin ala bridal style dan segera pergi ke rumah sakit dengan menggunakan mobil.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Taemin langsung diperiksa oleh dokter park.

"Bagaimana dokter? Apa penyakitnya parah? Apa istri saya akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Minho terus-menerus menimpali.

"Tenanglah tuan Choi. Istri anda baik-baik saja. Tidak ada penyakit yang serius." Jawab sang dokter.

"Lalu, Istri saya kenapa dok? Kenapa dia muntah-muntah seperti itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Dokter itu tersenyum. " Selamat tuan, Sebentar lagi anda akan menjadi seorang appa. Istri anda sedang hamil dua bulan." Ucap sang dokter.

"MWO…! HAMIL…!"

.

.

.

.

.

END/TBC

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana readers? Next or delete?

Lanjut atau tidaknya semua ada di tangan readers… bagi yang pengen FF ni lanjut silahkan review.

Tapi sebelum baca FF ni.. diwajibkan untuk baca FF ku yang berjudul 'together' tapi klo gacx jga gpp kocx.  
jadi intinya, semoga kalian suka sequel critanya dan mianhae karena lama updatenya.. akhir2 ini author sibuk banget sama tugas2 sekolah. Maklum, author sudah kls 3 smp dan bentar lgi mw uts, jdi gacx bisa update cpet2.

Kuharap gacx ada yang jadi silant readers karna aku sangat membutuhkan review dri klian smua _*ngemis2 sama readers_

Akhir kata

**REVIEW PLIISSSS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever With You**

Cast :

Choi Minho

Lee Taemin

And Others

Rated : M

Warning : BL, Typo(s), Mpreg, Lemon, OOC, NC-17 or 21

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

.

Hi… author balik lagi bwa lanjutannya _*tebar bunga_

Mian klo lama… author hanya punya waktu sedikit buat ngetik, jdi smoga ini cukup buat nebus rasa bersalah sang author oleng ini.

Tidak usah banyak omong lagi… silahkan menikmati …^_^…

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

_**Chapter sebelumnya…**_

_._

" _Selamat tuan, Sebentar lagi anda akan menjadi seorang appa. Istri anda sedang _

_hamil dua bulan."_

"_MWO…! HAMIL…!" _

_._

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Minho membelalakkan matanya kala mendengar pernyataan sang dokter, Taeminnya hamil? Tapi bagaimana bisa. Bukankah Taemin seorang namja. Itulah yang saat ini Minho pikirkan.

"Tenang tuan Choi, Hal ini bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi di dunia medis. Seorang namja memang bisa hamil, Mereka yang memiliki kelamin ganda biasa di sebut hemaprodith. Di dalam tubuh Taemin terdapat ovarium dan testis yang jika melakukan suatu hubungan sexual maka akan terjadi perubahan sehingga jenis kelamin yang dominan pada dirinya adalah perempuan walaupun fisiknya sebagai seorang namja. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan istri tuan saat ini hamil." Jelas sang dokter panjang lebar yang dapat di mengerti oleh Minho. Seketika itu juga sebuah senyuman terkembang pada bibir Minho.

"Gamsahamnida dok." Ucap Minho dengan menjabat tangan sang dokter dan segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut untuk menemui Taeminnya. Kini dari depan ruang dokter itu, Minho dapat melihat sosok yang sedari tadi ingin ia temui tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku tunggu yang terdapat di lorong rumah sakit.

GREB…

"Chagiya…" Ucap Minho saat memeluk pinggang ramping Taemin. Taemin yang terkejut segera membalik posisinya hingga kini ia berhadapan langsung dengan Minho.

"Bagaimana? Apa kata dokter tadi?" Tanya Taemin dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kau tau? Disini, Di dalam perutmu saat ini ada uri aegya. Aku sangat senang karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang appa." Bisik Minho senang.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Taemin.

"Saat ini, Kau sedang hamil dua bulan chagi." Jawab Minho masih dengan tersenyum.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Taemin tak percaya. Dan Minho hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pasti.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang! Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu lelah." Kata Minho yang mulai berjalan keluar rumah sakit menuju parkiran mobil rumah sakit. Setelah sampai pada tempat parkir, Minho berlari menuju arah mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobinya untuk Taemin. Taemin pun dengan senang hati langsung masuk ke dalam mobil setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Minho.

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, Tiba-tiba Taemin mengeluh pada Minho untuk membelikannya ice cream. Namun saat perjalanan pulang Minho sama sekali tidak menemukan sebuah toko ice cream. Ia pun mulai merayu Taemin untuk menahan keinginannya itu untuk sementara. Tapi Taemin tetap keras kepala dan terus meminta Minho untuk membelikannya.

"Minh… Aku ingin makan ice cream. Bisakah kau membelikannya untukku?" Tanya Taemin pada Minho.

"Ne, Nanti kalau kita sudah sampai di rumah akan aku belikan ya." Jawab Minho.

"Tapi aku menginginkannya sekarang Minh!" Seru Taemin.

"Tapi disini tidak ada toko ice cream, Chagi." Jawab Minho lagi.

"Kau jahat Minh! Padahal yang menginginkannya kan baby." Kata Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus perutnya lembut. "Lihatlah baby, Appamu jahat sekali! Tidak mau membelikan Eomma ice cream. Padahal kan itu permintaan baby." Kata Taemin yang berbicara pada perutnya yang masih rata. Minho yang melihat tingkah istrinya hanya bisa menahan tawa karena kelucuan sifatnya itu.

"Ne, Ne… Bersabarlah sedikit… Di depan ada supermarket. Jadi kita beli di sana saja!" Kata Minho yang kini mulai menepikan mobilnya di depan supermarket. "Kau dan baby tunggulah di sini! Biar aku saja yang membelikannya." Lanjut Minho dengan segera keluar mobil dan masuk ke dalam supermarket.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Minho keluar dengan membawa sekotak ice cream di tangannya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil untuk memberikannya pada Taemin. Taemin segera menyambar kotak ice cream itu lalu membukanya dan segera memakannya. Minho hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala karenanya. Di tatapnya terus sang istri yang sangat lahap memakan ice creamnya. Minho mengarahkan tangannya pada bibir Taemin. Mengusap lembut ujung bibir Taemin yang terdapat sisa cairan ice cream tanpa melepas pandangannya pada bibir merah Taemin.

"Pelan- pelan saja, Chagi." Ucap Minho.

"Tapi babynya ingin agar aku cepat menghabiskannya." Jawab Taemin dengan mengedipkan matanya polos.

Minho tersenyum. "Baby, Pelan-pelan ne. Kasihan Eommamu, Nanti Eomma bisa tersedak." Kata Minho dengan tangannya yang mengelus lembut perut Taemin yang masih rata. Taemin merasa sangat bahagia hingga ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya kala mendapat perhatian lebih dari sang suami.

Setelah Taemin menghabiskan ice creamnya, Mereka mulai melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah dan segera beristirahat agar Taemin tidak terlalu kelelahan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Mereka telah sampai di rumah dan segera memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi yang terdapat di rumah mereka. Tepat saat pintu rumah terbuka, Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering telpon dari arah ruang tamu. Taemin segera menuju ruang tamu namun langkahnya terhenti saat Minho menggenggam tangannya.

"Biar aku yang mengangkatnya. Kau segeralah ke kamar dan istirahat!" Kata Minho sambil melangkah menuju ruang tamu dan mengangkat telpon yang ternyata dari Eommanya. Dan Taemin pun hanya menuruti perkataan Minho dan segera pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

"Ne, Yoboseyo Eomma." Jawab Minho di telpon.

"_Yoboseyo chagi, Bagaimana keadaanmu dan menantuku?"_ Tanya Mrs. Choi.

"Aku dan Taemin baik-baik saja Eomma. Dan aku ingin memberi tau Eomma hal baik."

"_Apa itu chagi? Sepertinya kau senang sekali akan hal itu."_ Tanya Mrs. Choi lagi.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia Eomma! Karena sebentar lagi Eomma akan mendapatkan seorang cucu dariku dan Taemin." Ucap Minho senang.

"_Mwo.. Benarkah? kau serius kan chagi?"_ Pekikkan keras terdengar dari Eommanya. _"Ada apa_ _denganmu? Kenapa ribut sekali?"_ Kini terdengar suara sang Appa dari seberang. _"Yeobo! Sebentar lagi_ _kita akan memiliki seorang cucu!"_ Ucap sang Eomma dengan nada yang terdengar sangat senang. _"Benarkah itu, Minho?"_ Tanya sang Appa yang telah mengambil alih telpon.

"Ne Appa," Jawab Minho singkat.

"_Hahaha… Aku sangat bangga padamu. Kau telah memberikan apa yang kami inginkan selama ini. Kalau_ _begitu besok Appa dan Eomma akan kesana untuk menjenguk kalian."_ Ucap sang Appa senang.

"Ne Appa, Akan aku tunggu." Kata Minho seraya mengakhiri sambungan telpon.

Minho segera berlari ke arah tangga menuju kamarnya dan Taemin di lantai dua. Di bukanya pintu kamar secara perlahan agar tak mengejutkan seseorang yang berada di dalamnya dan kini tampaklah seorang namja cantik sedang terduduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya. Minho melangkah masuk dengan perlahan dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Kenapa tidak istirahat, Eoh?" Tanya Minho sambil mengusap pelan rambut kecoklatan Taemin.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidur, Tapi babynya nakal dan tidak memperbolehku untuk tidur Minh." Kata Taemin dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hmm… Anak Appa nakal ya, Apa kau ingin tidur bersama Appamu ini?" Tanya Minho yang segera naik ke atas ranjang. Dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan Taemin. Di peluknya tubuh Taemin dengan erat memberikan rasa hangat pada Taemin dan calon anaknya, Sedangkan Taemin hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Minho dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk terlelap menuju alam mimpinya.

.

.

Sore ini, Taemin bangun lebih dulu dari Minho dan turun dari tempat tidur hendak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat merasakan sebuah tangan mencegahnya yang kita tau adalah tangan milik Minho. Saat Taemin membalik badannya kini ia dapat melihat sang suami yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan.

"Kenapa tak membangunkanku lagi?" Tanya Minho yang mendudukkan dirinya di ujung tempat tidur.

"Mianhae, Aku hanya tak ingin mengganggu tidurmu." Kata Taemin menundukkan kepalanya. "Lagi pula, Aku hanya ingin mandi sebentar." Lanjutnya.

"Kita mandi bersama, Ne?" Ajak Minho.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tidak ada penolakan, Chagi." Potong Minho dan segera menggendong Taemin ala Bridal Style menuju kamar mandi dan tidak lupa mengunci pintunya.

Kini Minho mulai menanggalkan pakaian yang ia dan Taemin kenakan hingga mereka sama-sama naked dan Minho menuntun Taemin menuju bath tube yang terdapat di dalam kamar mandi. Taemin masuk terlebih dahulu yang setelahnya diikuti oleh Minho hingga membuat air di dalam bath tube berceceran pada lantai kamar mandi. Minho merangkul pinggul Taemin mendekatinya dan mencium bibir merah Taemin. Tangan Minho mengusap pelan dada Taemin dan mulai memainkan nipplenya. Memilin, menghisap bahkan menggigit nipple kecoklatan itu hingga mengeras.

Setelah puas pada nipple Taemin, Minho mulai menurunkan tangannya pada junior Taemin dan memberikan _oraljob_ hingga juniornya mulai menegang di dalam rendaman air bath tube. Hal itu terus menerus dilakukan Minho sampai junior Taemin benar-benar tegang dan mulai mengeluarkan precum yang telah tercampur air.

"Oohhh…" Desah Taemin tak tertahankan lagi. Minho semakin cepat mengoral junior Taemin hingga ia bisa merasakan junior Taemin mulai berkedut didalam mulutnya.

"Ahh… Yeahh… Wanna cum… Cu-ahh.." Seketika itu Taemin mendapatkan klimaksnya dan kini spermanya telah ditelan setengahnya oleh Minho dan setengahnya lagi bercampur dengan air yang mulai tampak keruh.

Taemin mulai mengatur nafasnya kembali setelah mendapatkan klimaksnya dengan pandangan mata sayu. Saat nafas Taemin belum sepenuhnya teratur, Minho mulai melumat bibir itu kembali. Menggigit bibir bawah Taemin agar mendapat celah untuk masuk kedalamya. Tanpa perlawanan Taemin mulai membuka mulutnya da membiarkan lidah Minho dan miliknya menari-nari bersama hingga saliva mengalir di bagian sudut bibir Taemin yang entah milik siapa.

Tak sampai disitu, Kini bibir Minho mulai turun pada leher Taemin dan menghiasnya dengan beberapa kissmark baru. Taemin hanya mendongakkan kepalanya agar mempermudah Minho untuk memberinya tanda kepemilikannya tanpa memberontak sedikit pun. Setelah puas memberi tanda, Kini Minho menatap Taemin yang juga menatapnya balik.

"Chagi, Bolehkah?" Tanya Minho yang yakin bahwa Taemin tau apa yang diinginkannya.

"Tapi, Aku sedang hamil Minh. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada baby." Kata Taemin yang khawatir dengan janinnya.

"Sepertinya kau belum tau, Kalau melakukan hubungan intim saat hamil muda akan mempermudah proses kelahiran." Ucap Minho memberi penjelasan. "Jadi, Bolehkah aku melakukannya?" Tanya Minho lagi.

"Kurasa percuma saja jika aku menolak. Karena kau pasti akan tetap melakukannya bukan." Jawab dan tebak Taemin yang 100% tepat. Minho hanya merespon dengan senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringaian.

Dengan segera diangkatnya tubuh Taemin dari bath tube menuju shower dan menyalahkannya hingga kini mereka berdua terguyur derasnya air shower itu. Tanpa perlu menunggu kini Minho telah mengangkat sebelah kaki Taemin hingga dengan mudah memperlihatkan lubang Taemin yang begitu menggodanya. Diposisikannya junior yang sedari tadi menengang itu pada lubang Taemin dan bersiap untuk menusukannya.

Dalam sekali tusukan, Junior Minho kini telah sempurna berada dalam tubuh Taemin yang mengerang kesakitan akibat ulahnya. Setitik cairan bening mengalir dari pelupuk mata Taemin yang merasakan tubuhnya seperti dibelah menjadi dua bagian. Sedangkan Minho hanya mendiamkan juniornya didalam lubang Taemin, Agar Taemin terbiasa dengan keberadaan juniornya yang terbilang cukup besar itu. Tak berapa lama Taemin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya agar Minho memulai permainannya.

Minho mengeluarkan juniornya hingga hanya tersisa kepala juniornya dan dalam sekali hentakan, Minho kembali membenamkan juniornya cukup dalam hingga berhasil menumbuk prostat Taemin dengan tepat yang membuat Taemin menggelinjang hebat merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Minho padanya. Perlahan tusukan-tusukan Minho yang semulanya pelan menjadi cepat dan semakin cepat hingga Taemin tidak bisa lagi untuk menahan desahan kenikmatannya.

"AHH… Ohh.. Di situhh.. Emm…" Desahan demi desahan mulai keluar dari mulut Taemin.

"Ohh… Your so tight… Ahh.. Baby…" Desah Minho yang juga merasakan kenikmatan itu.

"Ohhh… Fass… Terhh Minh…" Minho pun mempercepat gerakan _'in'_ dan _'out'_ pada dinding rectum Taemin. Tangan yang sedari tadi menganggur digunakannya untuk memberi kocokan-kocokan lembut yang lama kelamaan menjadi sama cepatnya dengan tusukan dari junior Minho.

"Ahh… Minhh… Cum.. Ohh… Cumming." Desah Taemin yang hampir mencapai puncaknya. Minho dapat merasakan junior Taemin berkedut di tangannya pun mempercepat kocokan dan tusukannya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Taemin telah mendapatkan orgasmenya yang sebagian mengenai tangan Minho dan sisanya mengenai dinding kamar mandi yang menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan mereka.

Minho dapat merasakan dinding rectum Taemin mulai menyempit hingga kini junior Minho diremas-remas dengan sangat kuat akibat dari orgasme Taemin tadi. Namun Minho masih tetap menusukkan juniornya meski terasa agak susah baginya. Dan dengan beberapa tusukan terakhir, Akhirnya Minho dapat mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Ia menyemburkan cairan cintanya didalam Taemin dan seketika itu Taemin merasa tubuhnya telah penuh dengan cairan milik Minho.

"Hah… Hhah… Gimme more… Minhh.. Hah.." Pinta Taemin yang lebih mirip seperti bisikan dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Apa kau yakin? Karena kalau tidak, Aku tak akan melepaskanmu." Tanya dan ucap Minho memperingatkan. Taemin hanya dapat menggangguk lemah sebagai jawabannya. Tak membuang kesempatan, Minho langsung menggendong Taemin ala koala tanpa melepaskan juniornya dari lubang Taemin dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi menuju tempat tidur king sizenya.

Direbahkannya Taemin secara perlahan kemudian diikuti oleh Minho setelahnya. Posisi mereka kini adalah Minho yang sedang menindih tubuh Taemin dan kembali mencumbunya. Menambah tanda kemerahan pada tubuh Taemin yang belum terjamah, Menggigit dan memilin nipple Taemin. Menghisapnya bagai seorang bayi yang menanti setetes cairan putih keluar dari nipple tersebut.

Setelah lumayan lama bergelut pada nipple Taemin, Kini Minho mulai beranjak menuju bibir yang beberapa menit lalu telah dijamahnya dan kini kembali mengulangi kegiatan sebelumnya yang hanya membuat sang pemilik hanya bisa mendesah merasakan cumbuan dari sang suami. Dilumatnya bibir Taemin dengan kasar dan digigitnya bibir Taemin hingga meninggalkan sedikit luka, Namun tak sedikitpun Taemin ingin menghentikan kegiatannya karena ia telah kembali terangsang sebelum akhirnya ia harus benar-benar mengakhirinya karena kebutuhan oksigen yang memburu.

"Kau siap, Chagi?" Tanya Minho setelah melihat sang istri yang mulai bernafas teratur. Taemin hanya dapat mengangguk lemah seakan tidak bisa menggunakan bibirnya untuk mengeluarkan satu kata saja. Dan dengan persetujuan itu, Minho mulai mengeluarkan juniornya hingga hanya tersisa bagian kepalanya saja. Dengan tusukan yang sangat keras ia kembali melesakkan juniornya hingga kembali terbenam dan tepat mengenai prostat Taemin. Membuat si empunya menggelinjang hebat seakan dibuat melayang dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan.

"AHH… Deeperhh.. Ohh… Ahh…" Desahan pun tak terhindarkan hingga membuat libido Minho tambah menegang hanya dengan desahan Taemin.

"Aahhh… Your so tight baby." Ucap Minho sedikit kesusahan karena dinding rectum Taemin yang terus meremas juniornya.

"Ahh… Ahh… Fas-terhh.. Ohh.. Faster Minh.." Pinta Taemin.

"Memohonlah dengan manis, Chagi." Perintah Minho dan kembali melumat bibir Taemin yang sedikit membengkak.

"Eumm… Minh.. Fasterhh… Please… Hahh.." Mohon Taemin setelah Minho melepas pagutannya pada bibir Taemin.

Minho yang memang hampir sampai mulai menusukkan juniornya dengan tempo yang sanga cepat dan kembali mengocok junior Taemin sama cepatnya. Taemin hanya membantu menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan tusukan Minho hingga membuat junior Minho masuk semakin dalam pada lubang Taemin dan dengan keras mengenai prostat Taemin. Tak berapa lama, Minho merasakan junior Taemin yang berada di tangannya mulai berkedut tak jauh berbeda dengan juniornya yang berada di lubang Taemin.

"Minhh… Mau ke-luarr.. Ahh…" Kata Taemin yang merasakan sesuatu ingin mendesak keluar.

"Ne, Kita keluarkan bersama." Kata Minho. Dan dengan beberapa tusukan terakhir, Minho pun dapat mengeluarkan hasratnya didalam lubang Taemin. Detik berikutnya Taemin pun juga mendapatkan klimaksnya yang kesekian kali mengenai tangan Minho dan beberapanya juga mengenai perut Minho dan perutnya.

Minho dengan perlahan mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang Taemin agar tidak membuat sang istri merasa kesakitan. Saat junior Minho telah keluar keseluruhannya, Ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan keringat disebelah Taemin yang sudah tertidur karena kelelahan. Dimiringkannya tubuh Taemin secara perlahan hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan dan berikutnya Minho memeluk Taemin seraya memejamkan matanya untuk menyusul Taemin ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Dini hari tepat jam dua pagi, Tiba-tiba saja Taemin terjaga dari tidurnya, Taemin mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menyelimuti bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ditatapnya Minho yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya dan berikutnya mulai mengalihkannya pada perutnya, Diusapnya dengan sayang perutnya yang masih rata.

"Baby, Kau lapar ya?" Tanyanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Eomma juga baby, Apa kau menginginkan hal yang sama dengan Eomma?" Tanyanya lagi, Namun kini dengan senyumnya yang manis. Kini Taemin bersiap untuk membangunkan Minho.

"Minh.. Minho bangun!" Tata Taemin sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Minho.

"Hmm… Gwenchanayo? Kenapa membangunkanku? Ini masih sangat pagi, Chagi." Kata Minho dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Aku lapar Minh~" Ucap Taemin manja.

"Ne, Kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Minho lagi.

"Aku ingin makan samgyetang, Minh!" Ucap Taemin penuh semangat.

"Ne.. Ne, Nanti akan aku belikan. Sekarang kembalilah tidur."

"Aniyo.. Aku tak ingin dibelikan tapi aku ingin kau membuatkannya." Seru Taemin terus menerus menggoyangkan tubuh Minho.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak!"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, Kau harus membuatkannya!" Ucap Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari Minho hingga membuat Taemin semakin kesal. Perlahan cairan bening mulai menuruni pipinya membentuk aliran kecil di pipinya. Ya, Kini Taemin sedang menangis karena keinginannya tidak di turuti oleh Minho.

"Hiks..Hhiks… Baby, Lihatlah Appamu jahat pada Eomma. Dia tidak mau membuatkan kita samgyetang.. Hiks…" Kata Taemin sambil terisak kecil. Mendengar isakkan itu, Minho langsung bangun dan mencoba menenangkan Taemin, namun Taemin tak mau menghiraukannya dan mulai menangis dengan kencang.

"Sstttt… Chagi, Uljima. Ne.. Ne, Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu dan baby. Tapi sebelumnya berhentilah menangis!" Kata Minho memeluk Taemin guna menenangkannya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Jinjja, Benarkah kau mau membuatkannya?" Ucap Taemin yang mulai sedikit tenang.

"Ne. Berhentilah menangis!"

"Yey… Baby, Appamu baik sekali! Gomawo yeobo!" Senang Taemin yang langsung mencium kilat sang suami.

"Kau memanggilku apa? Yeobo?" Kaget Minho kala mendengar ucapan Taemin. Taemin hanya mengangguk lucu.

"Palli.. Buatkan aku samgyetang!" Perintah Taemin sambil mendorong Minho. Minho hanya pasrah dan segera keluar kamar menuju dapur, Namun sebelumnya ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil laptop miliknya yang terletak di atas meja dan kembali lagi ke dapur.

Setelah mendapat resep yang dibutuhkan, Minho mulai membuka kulkasnya dan mencari bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Setelah menyiapkan alat-alatnya, Minho mulai memasak dengan resep yang ia cari dari laptopnya.

"Hah… Bagaimana cara membuatnya? Kenapa selalu gagal?" Ucap Minho sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Walau telah mendapat resep yang ia butuhkan, Namun ia masih saja tak bisa membuatnya. Berulang kali ia mencoba hingga pada akhirnya ia dapat membuatnya, Walau tidak yakin dengan rasa masakannya. Namun ia tak perduli dan segera saja ia bawa hasil masakannya ke kamar untuk diberikan pada Taemin.

.

_**Tok tok tok**_

Minho mengetuk pintu dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar yang sedari tadi telah ditunggu oleh Taemin dengan sedikit kesal karena sudah menunggu lama.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Kesal Taemin yang bosan menunggu kurang lebih satu setengah jam lamanya.

"Tidak mudah untuk membuatnya, Chagi! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih dengan semua usahaku ini." Ucap Minho yang merasa lelah bergulat dengan alat-alat dapur tadi.

"Ne, Ne.. Mianhae. Mana samgyetangnya, Aku dan baby sudah sangat lapar!" Kata Taemin. Minho segera melangkah mendekati Taemin yang terduduk di atas tempat tidur dan segera menyerahkan hasil masakannya yang segera diambil alih Taemin dan segera memakannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Minho takut-takut kalau rasanya tidak enak.

Taemin tersenyum. " Enak.. Sangat enak kata baby." Kata Taemin membawa kepuasan tersendiri pada Minho karena hasil masakannya sangat enak.

"Benarkah? Boleh aku mencobanya?" Tanya Minho. Taemin hanya mengangguk dan menyendokkan sesendok kuah pada Minho. Dan saat itu juga raut wajah Minho mengkerut merasakan hasil masakan yang di buatnya. Hambar. Itulah yang dirasakannya, Tapi entah kenapa Taemin mengatakan rasanya enak. Merasa masih penasaran, Ia pun kembali mencobanya namun hasilnya tetap sama. Hambar.

"Chagiya, Apa kau yakin rasanya enak?" Tanya Minho tak yakin.

"Hmm… Ini enak yeobo." Jawab Taemin yakin dengan mengangguk kepala.

"Tapi ini tidak ada rasanya sama sekali!" Tegas Minho.

"Tapi baby menyukainya~" Jawab Taemin lagi dengan nada imut, Membuat Minho tak tahan untuk tidak segera menerkamnya. Namun diurungkannya niatnya mengingat ia baru saja melakukannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ya sudahlah, Jika memang begitu. Sekarang lebih baik kita kembali tidur, Ne!" Kata Minho sambil mengambil alih mangkuk yang dipengang Taemin dan menaruhnya diatas meja nakas. Dibaringkannya tubuh Taemin perlahan kemudian menyelimutinya dan kembali terlelap dalam mimpi mereka.

.

.

Pagi ini tepat jam delapan, Eomma dan Appa Choi datang menemui anak dan menantunya yang sedang hamil. Namun siapa sangka akan ada seseorang yang ikut datang bersama mereka. Siapa lagi orang itu kalau bukan Sulli, Sepupu dari Choi Minho yang ingin menemui Taemin beserta calon keponakannya.

"Chagi, Dimana Taemin dan calon cucu Eomma?" Tanya Mrs. Choi yang tak sabaran untuk menemui menantu dan calon cucunya.

"Ne Oppa, Dimana Taemin sekarang?" Kali ini Sulli yang bertanya.

"Dia ada di kamarnya di lantai dua." Jawab Minho pada Eomma dan Sulli.

"Ommo! Kenapa di lantai dua? Tidak baik untuk orang hamil bila harus terlalu sering naik turun tangga." Kaget Mrs. Choi yang diangguki oleh Sulli.

"Ahjumma, Lebih baik kita segera keatas. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat Taemin dan calon keponakanku." Kata Sulli tak sabaran sambil menarik-narik pelan tangan Mrs. Choi.

"Dasar pabbo! Dia baru hamil dua bulan. Jadi belum ada perubahan pada tubuhnya." Ucap Minho yang melihat tingkah kekanakan Sulli.

"Biar saja." Kata Sulli sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan segera menuju tangga untuk ke lantai dua bersama dengan Mrs. Choi.

.

Kini Mrs. Choi dan Sulli sudah berada di depan pintu. Sulli mengetuk pintu, Meminta ijin untuk masuk kedalam. Setelah mendapat sahutan dari dalam, Mereka segera masuk kedalam kamar yang memperlihatkan Taemin yang sedang duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidunya.

"Eomma, Sulli.. Sejak kapan kalian datang? Kenapa tidak memberi tauku?" Tanya Taemin.

"Kami baru saja datang. Kami sengaja tidak memberi tau karena ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu. Dan mungkin kami akan tinggal disini selama seminggu." Jelas Mrs. Choi. "Bagaimana keadaanmu dan calon cucuku ini, Eoh?" lanjut Mrs. Choi bertanya pada Taemin sambil mengelus perut ratanya.

"Aku dan baby baik-baik saja Eomma. Dari mana Eomma tau tentang kehamilanku?" Tanya Taemin.

"Tentu saja dari Minho Oppa." Jawab Sulli mendahului Mrs. Choi.

"Oh…" Ucap Taemin dengan ber-oh ria. "Apakah Appa juga datang?" Tanya Taemin yang sedari tadi belum melihat Mr. Choi.

"Ne, Dia ada di ruang tamu bersama Minho." Jawab Mrs. Choi dengan senyumnya.

Dan begitulah pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan selama berada di kamar Minho dan Taemin. Walau hanya seputar kehamilan dan hal-hal yang tidak jauh dari itu.

.

.

Seminggu sudah kedua orang tua Minho beserta Sulli berada di rumah mereka. Dan selama itu pula mereka melihat nasib putra mereka yang kewalahan menghadapi ngidam sang istri yang meminta bermacam hal dari mulai yang mudah hingga yang tersulit sekalipun. Namum walau begitu, Minho selalu menyanggupi semua keinginan dari Taemin, Karena kalau tidak maka ia harus bersiap untuk menghentikan tangisan Taemin yang sangat sulit untuk ditenangkan olehnya.

"Minho, Kau harus lebih bersabar menghadapi istrimu. Karena dulu Appa juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan saat Eommamu mengandung kau dan hyungmu." Ceramah Mr. Choi melihat putranya yang hampir menyerah menghadapi istrinya. Minho hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda ia mengerti karena ia tau hasil dari kesabarannya akan terbalas dengan lahirnya sang buah hati ke dunia nantinya.

"Hwaitting!" Ucap Mr. Choi memberi semangat pada Minho sebelum pulang ke kediamannya yang telah ditinggal selama seminggu lamanya. Minho tersenyum dan mengantarkan Appa, Eomma dan Sulli sampai di depan pintu rumah mereka hingga pada akhirnya mobil yang digunakan kedua orang tuanya menghilang di keramaian kota Seoul.

.

.

.

_**1 bulan kemudian**_

Satu bulan telah berlalu setelah kedatangan orang tua Minho dan itu berarti kini usia kandungan Taemin sudah memasuki bulan ketiga. Perut Taemin pun mulai sedikit membuncit, Namun bukan berarti itu akan mengurangi kecantikan dari seorang Choi Taemin.

Saat ini Taemin sedang sendiri berada di rumah yang lumayan besar yang ditinggalinya bersama suaminya Choi Minho. Mengingat sang suami masih harus kuliah dan sebentar lagi akan pulang. Kenapa Taemin tidak kuliah? Tentu saja karena keadaannya yang sedang hamil dan membutuhkan banyak istirahat agar tak mengganggu kondisi kandungannya. Kini ia hendak menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang masih berada di kamar sebelumnya lalu memindahkannya ke kamar di lantai satu. Namun saat hanya tinggal satu anak tangga lagi, Ia mendengar suara dari arah pintu masuk rumah yang terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja tampan dan berkarisma.

"Chagiya!" Panggil namja tersebut.

Senyum pun tak luput dari bibirnya saat mengetahui bahwa yang datang adalah sang suami yang sangat ia cintai dan selalu bermanja padanya. Namun naas baginya, Saat hendak menuruni tangga untuk menyambut suaminya tiba-tiba saja ia terpeleset dan kehilangan keseimbangannya hingga membuatnya jatuh terguling dari tangga paling atas sampai lantai bawah.

"TAEMINNN!"

.

.

.

.

TBC…

.

Wahh… Akhirnya kelar juga chap 2'a… Mianhae karena membuat readers lama menunggu.. Karena dari hari senin sampe jumat, Author sedang UTS jadi tdk memungkinkan untuk ngetik..

Jeongmal mianhae kalo hasil'a tidak memuaskan n NC'a kurang hot tp author sdah usaha bikin yang panjang.  
Dan sekali lgi mianhae kalo ada beberapa kesalahan d chap sebelumnya..

**BIG THANKS FOR :**

**Song min ah, Nila Arieswari, nurul. , eunhaezee, cutetykyusungie, aku suka ff, , thepaendeo, o, airinlove 2min, lee minji elf, nannaa, OrNitho, ochaviosa, adnin, 2min, aizu-chan, okoyunjae, Anami Hime, Juusan Otome, Yooooona, kitten-kitty, alint2709, Maria Maya.**

**.**

AKHIR KATA

**REVIEW PLISSSS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever With You**

Cast :

Choi Minho

Lee Taemin

And Others

Rated : M Tapi untuk sementara T

Warning : BL, Typo(s), Mpreg, Lemon, OOC, NC-17 or 21

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

_**Chapter sebelumnya…**_

"_TAEMINNN!"_

.

**Chapter 3**

.

_**Hospital**_

Sudah tiga jam lamanya Minho menunggu di depan ruang operasi yang akan mempertaruhkan keselamatan istri dan anaknya. Kekhawatiran sangat terlihat jelas pada wajah tampannya yang kini penuh dengan air mata kesedihan. Hingga akhirnya ia dapat mendengar suara pintu ruang operasi yang terbuka dan menampakkan seorang dokter dengan pakaian berwarna hijau keluar dari ruangan itu.

**Ceklek**

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya?" Tanya Minho yang langsung menghampiri sang dokter berharap cemas menanti jawaban sang dokter.

"Jeongmal mianhae tuan, Kami telah berusaha semampu kami. Tapi sayangnya, Anak anda tidak dapat kami selamatkan!" Ucap sang dokter yang menjadi pukulan telak bagi Minho. Seketika itu tubuh Minho lemas dan jatuh terduduk di atas lantai rumah sakit yang dingin dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir dari matanya.

"Dokter, Kau bercanda kan? Ini semua tidak benar kan?" Ucap Minho yang masih belum percaya dengan semua kenyataan yang diterimanya.

"Mianhae tuan." Kata sang dokter sebelum kembali keruangannya.

"Andwae.." Ucap Minho berharap. "ANDWAEE…" Histeris Minho dengan posisi yang masih sama yaitu terduduk di lantai.

.

"Minho… Ireona, Chagi!" Mrs. Choi menggoyangkan bahu putranya agar segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang dialami.

"HAH… Hah…" Minho terbangun dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. Ia mulai menstabilkan nafasnya dan menatap pada Eommanya. "Eomma, Taemin? Dia?" Minho menatap Eommanya dengan tatapan bertanya.

Mrs. Choi menggeleng. "Ani, Chagi! Taemin dan cucu Eomma tidak akan apa-apa! Tadi itu hanya mimpi, Chagi." Ucapnya dengan lirih.

"Apa sudah ada kabar dari dokter?" Tanya Minho dengan menggenggam erat tangan Eommanya.

Sekali lagi Mrs. Choi menggeleng. "Belum, Mungkin sebentar lagi, Chagi!" Ucap Mrs. Choi dan benar saja setelahnya dokter keluar dari dalam ruang operasi sampil melepaskan masker yang menutup mulutnya. Minho langsung menghampiri sang dokter karena takut akan mimpinya yang mungkin saja menjadi kenyataan yang tak pernah diinginkannya.

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya?" Tanya Minho berharap-harap cemas. Dokter itu melepaskan masker yang menutupi mulutnya dan memperlihatkan senyum dari sang dokter itu sendiri.

"Tenanglah tuan, Istri dan anak anda selamat, Walaupun selama operasi tadi kami sempat putus asa tapi berkat kedua anak anda yang terus berjuang ingin hidup dan lahir ke dunia, kami dapat menyelamatkan mereka tanpa harus mengorbankan salah satu dari mereka." Jelas sang dokter panjang lebar dan sukses membuat semua orang yang berada di sana termasuk pasangan OnKey dan JongNo yang baru saja datang terkejut mendengar penuturan sang dokter. Dua? Jadi Taemin mengandung bayi kembar? Dan itupun berhasil membuat kesedihan Minho menguap entah kemana dan digantikan dengan senyum bahagianya.

"Benarkah dok, Jadi Taemin sedang mengandung bayi kembar?" Tanya Minho memastikan yang dia dengar adalah kenyataan. Dokter itupun hanya mengangguk. "Ne, Dan selanjutnya pasien sudah bisa dipindahkan ke ruang inap!" Lanjut sang dokter.

"Gomawo dokter! Dan tolong siapkan kamar VVIP di rumah sakit ini untuk istri saya!" Kata Minho kesenangan. Sekali lagi dokter hanya mengangguk dan setelahnya kembali ke ruangannya. Meninggalkan Minho dan semua yang berada di sana dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang sangat jelas terpancar di wajah mereka.

.

Di sebuah ruangan rumah sakit telah tampak keluarga dan teman dari Taemin yang dengan sabar menunggu Taemin sadar setelah sebelumnya melakukan operasi untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya dan kedua bayi yang tengah ia kandung. Minho dengan setia menggenggam erat tangan Taemin seolah takut kehilangan sang istri. Di usapnya dengan lembut pipi Taemin dan perlahan dikecupnya tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang masih berada di ruangan itu.

"Kalian pulanglah ke rumah! Biar aku yang menjaganya disini." Ucap Minho pada semua yang berada disana setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi Taemin yang masih belum sadarkan diri akibat pengaruh dari obat bius.

"Ne, Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Jaga menantu dan kedua cucuku baik-baik!" Ucap Mr. Choi mewakili semua yang ada di dalam ruangan dan setelahnya keluar dengan diantarkan oleh Minho sampai di depan pintu ruangan. Setelah melihat keluarga dan teman-temannya menghilang di belokan koridor rumah sakit, Ia pun kembali masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang Taemin.

"Chagi, Cepatlah bangun! Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Minho seraya menggenggam erat tangan kiri Taemin mencoba menyalurkan rasa hangat pada Taemin. Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Minho membaringkan kepalanya di sisi ranjang Taemin mencoba mengistirahatkan matanya mengingat hari sudah malam.

.

_**02.35 WKS…**_

"Ngghhh.." Erang Taemin mencoba membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Hal pertama yang dirasakannya hanya gelap, Mengingat hari masih sangat dini dan lampu di dalam ruangan memang sengaja di matikan oleh suster yang berjaga di rumah sakit. Namun Taemin dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang berat menimpa tangannya. Dialihkannya pandangannya menatap seseorang yang tengah tertidur di sisi ranjang, Senyum pun tak luput dari wajahnya saat mengetahui bahwa Minho lah yang sedang tertidur di sana.

Di elusnya dengan pelan surai hitam Minho agar tak membangunkan sang empunya. Namun sepertinya ia salah melihat Minho yang mulai menggeliat tak nyaman hingga membuat Minho membuka matanya. Mencoba melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu tidurnya. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, Senyum dibibir Minho mulai mengembang saat melihat orang yang dicintainya telah sadar dan membalas senyumnya.

"Chagi, Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Minho yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan pelan dari Taemin. Dengan perlahan Taemin berniat mendudukkan dirinya, Namun segera di tahan oleh Minho dan kembali membaringkan tubuh lemah Taemin.

"Sebaiknya jangan banyak bergerak dulu! Bekas operasi di perutmu masih belum kering." Kata Minho memperingatkan Taemin. Seketika itu Taemin teringat dengan apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa jam yang lalu dan dengan cepat memegangi perutnya. "Tenanglah chagi, Mereka baik-baik saja." Kata Minho yang mengetahui kepanikan dari wajah Taemin. Taemin pun dapat bernapas lega saat mengetahui bayinya baik-baik saja. Tapi tunggu, Apa maksud Minho dengan 'mereka'? Dan Minho pun kembali menjawab sebelum Taemin bertanya padanya. "Ne, Dokter bilang kau tengah mengandung dua nyawa dalam perutmu ini!" Ucap Minho mengelus sayang pada perut Taemin yang mulai membuncit.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Taemin yang belum percaya pada Minho meski tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa hatinya sangat senang mengetahuinya. Minho kembali mengangguk tanpa ada keraguan dalam dirinya. Taemin pun dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Minho dengan erat dan mulai terisak sehingga Minho dapat merasakan baju yang ia kenakan mulai basah karena air mata Taemin yang terus keluar tanpa henti.

"Ssstttt… Uljima chagi.. Uljima.." Ucap Minho menenangkan Taemin dengan mengelus lembut punggung Taemin mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku bahagia.. Hiks.. Aku sangat bahagia, yeobo." Kata Taemin dengan sesekali terisak. Minho segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Taemin penuh dengan kelembutan.

"Ne, Aku tau itu karena aku pun merasakan hal yang sama denganmu chagi." Ucap Minho mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Taemin dengan ibu jarinya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada air mata Taemin yang mengalir lagi, Minho mengecup lembut bibir Taemin tanpa napsu sedikitpun dalam ciumannya. "Sekarang kembalilah tidur! Ini masih terlalu pagi dan kau tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan mengingat kandunganmu yang masih lemah!" Ucap Minho memerintah dan menjelaskan pada Taemin yang hanya dapat mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tapi sebelum itu, Kau harus berlari dulu mengelilingi rumah sakit ini! Setelah itu baru aku akan tidur." Kata Taemin yang berhasil membuat Minho terbelalak kaget. Bagaimana tidak, Mengingat rumas sakit yang mereka tempati begitu luas dan udara yang sangat dingin.

"Mwo? Tapi-" Belum sempat Minho menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Taemin dengan seenaknya memotong perkataan Minho.

"Tidak ada kata tapi! Ini permintaan dari uri Aegya, Jadi kau harus menurutinya, Yeobo. Hanya dua kali putaran saja." Kata Taemin dengan _puppy eyes_nya yang tak bisa ditolak oleh Minho. Akhirnya, Dengan terpaksa Minho mulai berjalan keluar ruangan. Namun saat hendak membuka pintu, Kegiatannya kembali terhenti ketika Taemin kembali berucap. " Ingat yeobo! Kau harus berlari mulai dari halaman depan rumah sakit!" Kata Taemin yang kembali diangguki oleh Minho dan segera keluar sebelum Taemin menambahkannya lagi.

Setelah sampai di halaman depan rumah sakit dengan pakaian yang sangat tipis, Minho pun mulai berlari mengelilingi rumah sakit yang luas itu dengan berusaha menahan dinginnya udara kala itu. Setelah menyelesaikan larinya, Ia kembali ke ruangan Taemin dan menemukan Taemin yang sudah kembali tertidur lelap dengan senyum di bibirnya. Minho kembali duduk di samping ranjang Taemin sambil mengusap pelan perut Taemin agar sang empunya tidak terganggu

"Hah.. Baby, Kenapa kalian tega sekali menyiksa Appa? Apa kalian dendam pada Appa? Hmm.." Tanya Minho yang tentu saja tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun. "Kalian harus menjadi anak yang baik agar tidak menyusahkan Appa dan Eomma nantinya!" Lanjut Minho lagi dengan terus mengelus lembut perut Taemin dan mengecupnya singkat sebelum kembali terlelap karena kelelahan.

.

_**2 hari kemudian…**_

Dua hari sudah Taemin berada di rumah sakit dan selama itu pula Minho kewalahan dengan ngidam yang dialami Taemin dari mulai menginginkan pizza di malam hari sampai menyuruhnya memancing ikan di sungai Han dan tidak boleh kembali sebelum mendapat seekor ikan. Dan itu membuat Minho harus berusaha bersabar dari siang sampai menjelang malam tiba.

Pagi ini Taemin diijinkan pulang mengingat kondisinya yang mulai membaik dan hanya butuh istirahat yang cukup. Kini tampak semua keluarga dan sahabatnya telah berkumpul di ruangannya dan membantu memberesi barang-barang bawaannya sebelum pulang ke rumah yang di tinggalnya selama dua hari ini. Setelah dirasa tidak ada yang tertinggal lagi, Mereka pun berjalan menuju arah parkir mobil dengan Minho yang mendorong kursi roda Taemin. Setelah sampai di tempat parkir dan memasuki mobil masing-masing, Mereka pun segera berangkat menuju rumah kediaman Minho dan Taemin.

Saat tengah dalam perjalanan, Tiba-tiba saja Taemin kembali meminta sesuatu pada Minho. "Yeobo, Bisakah kita ke perusahaan Choi Appa? Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin ke sana dan menikmati udara sejuk di atap gedung!" Pinta Taemin memelas dengan _puppy eyes_nya yang tidak akan pernah bisa untuk ditolak Minho.

"Ne, Kita akan kesana. Bersabarlah sebentar!" Ucap Minho masih tetap fokus mengendarai mobilnya. Sedangkan keluarganya di belakangnya hanya dapat mengikuti kemana arah mobil Minho. Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, Minho dan Taemin segera turun dari mobil yang diikuti oleh keluarga dan teman-temannya yang baru saja sampai.

"Kenapa kalian kemari?" Tanya Mrs. Lee yang di angguki oleh yang lainnya. "Ne, Taemin tiba-tiba saja ingin ke atap perusahaan untuk menghirup udara sejuk." Jawab Minho menjelaskan pada semuanya. Mereka segera masuk dan hendak memasuki lift, Namun dengan cepat di cegah oleh Taemin. "Ani, Aku tidak ingin menaiki lift! Tapi aku ingin ke atap dengan menggunakan tangga itu!" Kata Taemin dengan menunjuk tangga yang terdapat pada perusahaan.

"Mwo! Tapi kau tidak akan kuat, Chagi. Ingat kata dokter tadi!" Ucap Minho melarang dengan keras.

"Ne, benar apa kata suamimu, Chagi. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah." Kata Mrs. Choi menyetujui kata Minho.

"Aniyo, Aku tidak akan menaiki tangganya sendiri. Tapi Minholah yang akan menggendongku sampai atap! Iya kan, Yeobo." Kata Taemin menatap Minho dengan senyumnya yang sangat manis. Sedangkan Minho hanya tak dapat percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Taemin tadi. "Mwo! Ta-tapi.." Minho angkat bicara dan dengan cepat di potong kembali oleh Taemin. "Kau tidak mau? Walau pun ini keinginan baby?" Tanya Taemin menundukkan kepalanya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ani, Siapa bilang aku tidak mau?" Ucap Minho yang mulai pasrah sebelum Taemin benar-benar nmenangis dan mendiamkannya._'Kenapa kalian tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama, Baby?'_ Rutuk Minho dalam hati. Sedangkan Taemin, Dia hanya tersenyum atas kemenangannya. Dengan segera ia digendong Minho ala bridal style dan mulai menaiki tangga demi tangga di perusahaan lima lantai itu. Sedangkan keluarganya yang lain memilih menggunakan lift dari pada harus bersusah payah menaiki tangga.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka sampai di atap perusahaan dengan keadaan Minho yang kakinya mulai bergetar menahan pegal yang dialaminya, Sedangkan keluarganya hanya bisa tersenyum gaje. Saat sampai, Taemin segera turun dari gendongan Minho dan menikmati pemandangan yang ada dengan sesekali menghirup udara sejuk di sana.

Setelah beberapa menit, Akhirnya Taemin memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan segera beristirahat. "Baiklah, Ayo kita pulang! Aku sudah puas di sini." Kata Taemin tanpa memberikan waktu istirahat bagi Minho yang cukup kewalahan karenanya.

"Hanya segitu saja?" Tanya Minho yang mendapat anggukan pasti dari Taemin. "Apa kita akan turun dengan menggunakan tangga lagi?" Lanjut Minho bertanya.

Taemin menggeleng. "Ani, Tidak usah. Kita turun dengan lift saja!" Kata Taemin yang berhasil membuat semua yang ada di sana _sweat drop_. _'Kenapa tidak tadi saja saat naik ke atap?' _Minho membatin.

.

Kini mereka semua sudah memasuki halaman rumah Minho dan Taemin. Dan memarkirkan mobil di garasi rumah itu. Minho segera membukakan pintu depan rumahnya untuk yang lain. Setelah membuka pintu depan Minho dapat mendengar seorang yeoja memanggilnya dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Minho oppa!" Seru yeoja itu yang segera berhamburan ke pelukan Minho. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi bahwa yeoja itu kini tengah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Minho. Membuat seseorang yaitu Taemin yang berada di sebelah Minho menahan sakit hatinya melihat sang suami dicium yeoja lain yang tak dikenalnya. Tak ingin lebih sakit hati, Taemin pun segera melangkah menuju kamarnya dan Minho dengan membanting keras pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

TBC…

.

.

.

Nah loh.. siapa tu cwek? Ada yang bisa nebak gak?

Mianhae ya readers harus nunggu lama..*_readersngluaringolokauthorka bur*_ maklum beberapa minggu ini author sangat sibuk banget sama tugas sekolah yang di kasik sama guru killer di sekolah. Belum lagi dengan bulan bahasa yang rutin di adakan setiap tahun yang mewajibkan semua muridnya harus mengikuti lomba yang ada!

Dan kemungkinan chap depan juga bakal lama.. jeongmal mianhaeyo klo masih ada salah2 kata..

**BIG THANKS :**

**Nannaa | 2min | rinrin | heeli | nila arieswari | elf1013 |lemonadejuice |thepaendeo | deva kyu | jaeryeocloudnia| taeminho597 |wiforty | cmutzninot | schagarin | cho min hyun forever kyumin | guest**

AKHIR KATA

**REVIEW PLIISSSS… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Forever With You**

Cast :

Choi Minho

Lee Taemin

And Others

Rated : M

Warning : BL, Typo(s), Mpreg, Lemon, OOC, NC-17 or 21

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

_**Chapter sebelumnya…**_

"_Minho oppa!" Seru yeoja itu yang segera berhamburan ke pelukan Minho. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi bahwa yeoja itu kini tengah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Minho. Membuat seseorang yaitu Taemin yang berada di sebelah Minho menahan sakit hatinya melihat sang suami dicium yeoja lain yang tak dikenalnya. Tak ingin lebih sakit hati, Taemin pun segera melangkah menuju kamarnya dan Minho dengan membanting keras pintu kamarnya._

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**-TAEMIN POV-**

Brakk..

Kututup -banting- pintu dengan keras agar mereka tau kalau aku sangat kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Siapapun pasti akan marah dan kesal, Saat kau sampai di rumah dengan tiba-tiba ada seorang yeoja yang dengan centilnya berlari ke arah suamimu dan lebih parahnya yeoja itu pula telah mencuri cium dari suamimu. Aish, Ingin rasanya kubunuh yeoja centil itu. Siapa dia? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Minho? Apakah selama ini Minho telah selingkuh di belakangku? Itulah yang saat ini sedang bekecamuk didalam pikiranku. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika itu benar-benar terjadi dan lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu.

**-TAEMIN POV END-**

**.**

**-MINHO POV-**

Brakk..

Kudengar pintu di banting dengan sangat tidak elitnya dan saat tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Segera kudorong tubuh yeoja yang dengan seenaknya menciumku di depan keluarga dan teman-temanku. Aku sangat yakin kalau mereka semua kini tengah menatapku tajam seperti seorang pembunuh yang mendapatkan korban baru. Namun seketika pikiranku buyar saat Appa-ku angkat bicara.

"Minho, Siapa yeoja ini?" Tanya Appa sambil menunjuk yeoja itu dengan dagunya.

"Molla Appa, Aku tidak mengenalnya." Jawabku jujur karena memang aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Lalu.. Jika kau tidak mengenalnya, Kenapa dia bisa tau nama-mu dan lebih parahnya dia telah menciummu didepan kami?" Kali ini Key lah yang bertanya demikian seolah dia adalah seorang polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi seorang pembunuh. Sedangkan yeoja itu hanya diam tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk menjelaskan.

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa dia bisa mengenal dan menciumku! Kenapa kalian tidak tanya saja langsung padanya!" Kataku membela diriku sendiri karena memang aku tak mengenalnya.

"Hah.. Baiklah, Kau! Siapa nama-mu dan apa hubunganmu dengan menantuku?" Tanya Lee Eomma setelah sebelumnya menghela nafas berat.

"Ahh.. Perkenalkan, Park Sun young imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Luna!" Kata yeoja yang ternyata bernama Luna itu. "Dan aku adalah mantan yeojachingu Minho oppa saat Junior High School dulu!" lanjut yeoja itu yang membuatku membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Jadi dia Luna yang itu, tak kusangka setelah sekian lama tak bertemu ternyata dia semakin cantik, Tapi tentu saja Taeminku jauh lebih cantik darinya.

"Mwo! Jadi kau Luna yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Minho itu!" Teriakan Onew dan Jonghyun hyung menggema di seluruh ruang tamu.

"YA! Aku tidak mengejarnya, Tapi hanya ingin mendapat perhatian dari Minho oppa." Jawab Luna membela diri. _'Heh, Dasar yeoja gila! Bukankah itu sama saja.'_ Ucapku dalam hati karena aku mulai muak melihatnya.

"Jongie hyung, Kau mengenalnya?" Di sisi lain, Jino yang penasaran bertanya pada Jonghyun. "Ne, Dia hanya yeoja genit yang selalu menggoda Minho dulu. Hingga membuat Minho kesal padanya dan mencoba menuruti permintaan yeoja itu untuk menjadi pacarnya, Tapi itu hanya sementara dan setelahnya Minho putus dengannya." Jelas Jonghyun panjang dikali lebar yang dapat di mengerti Jino dan juga Key yang ikut mendengarkan.

"YA! Aku tidak seperti itu, Karena Minho oppa memang mencintaiku saat itu." Jelas Luna yang tentu saja salah besar, Karena aku sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki perasaan terhadapnya.

"Minho, Sebaiknya kau segera menyusul istrimu! Luna biar kami yang mengurusnya dan sepertinya kau harus segera menjelaskannya pada Taemin jika tak ingin diceraikan olehnya." Kata Eomma yang mengingatkanku pada Taemin yang sepertinya –memang- marah padaku. Aku mengangguk dan segera pergi kekamar menyusul Taemin

**-MINHO POV END-**

**.**

**-AUTHOR POV-**

Kini Minho telah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, Diketuknya pintu tersebut dengan pelan agar tak menambah kemarahan Taemin. "Chagi, Bolehkah aku masuk! Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya!" Kata Minho dari luar kamar, Namun sayangnya Taemin sama sekali tak menggubrisnya hingga akhirnya Minho masuk tanpa persetujuan Taemin. Dengan perlahan Minho mendekati tempat tidur dimana telah terdapat tubuh Taemin yang telungkup dengan menyembunyikan kepalanya pada bantal ranjangnya.

Minho kini sudah duduk di sisi kanan ranjang dan mencoba mengelus surai kecoklatan Taemin, Namun baru saja Minho meletakkan tangannya pada kepala Taemin, Tangannya segera di tepis oleh Taemin tanpa merubah posisinya sedikitpun. Dan setelahnya Minho dapat mendengar isakan kecil keluar dari bibir manis Taemin, Ia tahu bahwa saat ini Taemin sedang mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya, namun sepertinya gagal.

"Ssttt… Uljima chagi, Aku tau kau pasti marah padaku. Tapi kumohon dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!" Kata Minho yang kini telah kembali mengelus lembut kepala taemin. "Yeoja tadi adalah Luna, Dia mantan yeojachingu-ku tapi aku sama sekali tak pernah memiliki perasaan terhadapnya! Percayalah padaku! Dan lagi, Ciuman tadi juga bukan keinginanku. Aku pun terkejut saat tiba-tiba dia menciumku." Jelas Minho apa adanya, Namun ia tidak mendapat respon sedikitpun dari Taemin.

"Baiklah, Kurasa kau perlu waktu untuk sendiri. Aku akan keluar dulu." Kata Minho. Namun saat ia sudah berdiri dan hendak berjalan meninggalkan kamar, Tiba-tiba saja Taemin sudah memeluknya dengan erat. Dan kini Minho dapat mendengar isakan Taemin dengan jelasnya.

"Hiks.. Ne, Aku percaya padamu, Yeobo. Hiks.. Hiks…" Jawab Taemin dengan isakannya. Minho dapat merasakan kaos yang dikenakannya dengan cepat basah oleh air mata Taemin. Minho segera berbalik dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Taemin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ssttt… Uljima chagi, Uljima… Aku tau kau percaya padaku!" Ucapan Minho telah berhasil membuat Taemin berhenti menangis. Ditatapnya Taemin dengan sayang yang juga dibalas oleh Taemin. "Aku tau, Kau pasti cemburu bukan!" Kata Minho setelah hening sejenak.

"Mwo! Aniyo, Aku tidak cemburu!" Kata Taemin dengan memalingkan wajahnya hingga tidak lagi bertatapan dengan Minho. Bisa dilihat kini wajahnya sangat merah seperti tomat.

"Jujur saja padaku! Karena kau tidak akan bisa menipuku dengan wajah manismu ini." Kata Minho yang sukses membuat wajah Taemin semakin memerah.

"Eumm…" Desah Taemin saat Minho dengan tiba-tiba melumat bibir merah Taemin yang begitu menggoda iman seorang Choi Minho. Lama-kelamaan Taemin mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan Minho pada bibir merahnya yang agak sedikit membengkak.

Minho dengan perlahan membaringkan setengah tubuh Taemin tanpa melepas pagutan bibirnya dengan bibir Taemin yang bagaikan candu bagi Minho. Ia mulai melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Taemin hingga kini Minho dapat melihat kedua nipple Taemin yang mulai agak menegang. Perlahan bibir Minho mulai turun ke tengkuk dan leher putih Taemin. Dijilat, Digigit dan dihisapnya leher Taemin hingga meninggalkan bercak merah yang membuat Taemin mengerang antara sakit dan nikmat.

Setelah puas menandai leher Taemin, Kini bibir Minho mulai turun pada kedua nipple menggoda milik Taemin. Digigitnya nipple kiri Taemin hingga membuahkan erangan tertahan dari bibir Taemin.

"Eungg.." Erang Taemin saat Minho semakin gencar menggigit nipplenya hingga menegang dengan sempurna. Dan tangan kiri Minho yang sedang menganggur ia gunakan untuk memelintir nipple kanan Taemin yang sama tegangnya dengan nipple kirinya.

"Jangan tahan desahanmu, Chagi! Kau tau, Desahanmu begitu indah untuk di dengarkan." Bisik Minho pada telinga Taemin dan lalu menjilatinya dengan sangat seduktif.

"Aahhhh…" Satu desahan berhasil lolos dari bibir Taemin tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Minho tersenyum puas mendengar desahan sexy milik Taemin. "Ne, Teruslah seperti itu chagi!" Perintah Minho dan dituruti oleh Taemin yang telah dikuasai oleh kabut nafsu.

.

.

.

Minho mulai membaringkan sepenuhnya tubuh Taemin pada ranjang masih setia dengan tautan pada bibir mereka. Salah satu tangan Minho kini mulai bergerak pada perpotongan paha Taemin yang masih terbalut dengan celana jeans yang dikenakan Taemin. Menurunkan resleting celananya hingga menyisakan dalamam saja pada tubuhnya, Membuat paha putih Taemin terekspos jelas dalam pandangan Minho yang kini menambah tanda kemerahan pada bagian tubuh Taemin yang belum terjamah.

Setelah yakin telah cukup banyak tanda pada tubuh Taemin, Kini Minho beralih pada junior Taemin yang masih terbalut oleh celana dalam. Dikulumnya junior Taemin yang masih tersembunyi didalam celananya hingga membuat Taemin semakin tegang dan itu mempersempit ruang bagi juniornya yang tengah dikulum. Desahan demi desahan kini keluar dari bibir Taemin tanpa dapat ditahannya lagi dan Minho dapat merasakan celana dalam Taemin semakin basah akibat precum yang Taemin alami.

"Ahhh… Yeo-bohh.. Le-lepaskan celananya… Ohh.. Se-mpithh.. Sekali.." Pinta Taemin. Tanpa babibu, Minho segera melepaskan dalaman Taemin hingga kini ia dapat melihat junior Taemin mengacung tinggi dengan precum yang telah membasahi hampir keseluruhan junior Taemin. Diremasnya pelan junior Taemin, Membuat sang empunya menggelinjang merasakan nikmat yang amat sangat.

"Ouhh… A-kan.. Haa… Ke-luarrr…" Ucap Taemin yang meresa akan segera orgasme. Namun seketika itu juga Minho menghentikan kegiatannya mengocok junior Taemin sehingga membuat Taemin mendesah kecewa karena tidak bisa keluar. "Ke-kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Taemin karena Minho tak juga melanjutkannya.

"Sabarlah! Aku tak ingin semuanya cepat berakhir, Chagi." Ucap Minho berbisik di telinga Taemin yang kemudian kembali menjilat dan menggigitnya.

Perlahan gerakannya mulai menurun hingga kini posisi Minho berada di antara selangkangan dimana tempat junior Taemin berada. Segera dijilatnya ujung junior Taemin menggunakan lidahnya dengan seduktif membuat Taemin mendesah kenikmatan merasakan service yang diberikan Minho.

"Ohh.. Ce-pathh… Masukkan.. Ahh.." Ucap Taemin mencoba menahan desahannya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Minho segera memasukkan junior Taemin ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengeluar masukkannya dengan tempo gerakan yang lambat. Taemin dapat merasakan hangat saat juniornya telah masuk sepenuhnya pada mulut Minho yang kini menghisap kuat juniornya yang sudah sangat merah itu.

"Aahhh.. Ahh.. Fas-terhh… Ohh.. Deeper.." Desah Taemin yang akan segera keluar. Minho yang merasa junior Taemin mulai berkedut pertanda akan segera orgasme, Mempercepat tempo gerakannya menjadi sangat cepat. "Ahh.. Ahhh… Kelu-AHH…" Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Taemin berhasil mmengeluarkan spermanya di dalam mulut Minho yang langsung di telan tanpa rasa jijik oleh Minho. Sementara Taemin kini sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan dan rasa lelah serta lemas yang mulai menderanya.

.

.

.

"Ini belum berakhir, Chagi. Kita baru akan memulai permainan intinya!" Ucap Minho. Taemin hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi nafsu suaminya yang begitu besar, Padahal kini Taemin sedang mengandung buah hati mereka.

Minho segera melepas semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya hingga kini mereka berdua sama-sama naked tanpa benang satu pun. Kembali dikocoknya junior Taemin yang sebelumnya telah orgasme agar tegang kembali seperti sebelumnya. Setelah dirasanya cukup kini ia mengocok juniornya sendiri dan mulai melebarkan posisi kaki Taemin hingga Minho dapat melihat dengan jelas hole Taemin yang berkedut seakan menggoda Minho untuk segera memasukkan juniornya ke dalam sana.

Ia mulai memasukkan juniornya pada hole Taemin. Tapi saat hendak mendorong kepala juniornya masuk, Tiba-tiba saja Taemin menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! A-apa kita tak memerlukan pemanasan dulu?" Tanya Taemin.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Minho seadanya.

"Ta-tapi, Lakukan dengan pelan!" Ucap Taemin lagi berharap Minho mau menurutinya.

"Akan kuusahakan sebisaku." Balasnya.

Dan Minho mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya yang barusan tertunda. Ia menggesekkan kepala juniornya ke hole Taemin dan mulai mendorongnya masuk dengan susah payah hingga baru masuk kepala juniornya. Sedangkan Taemin sudah mengerang kesakitan saat holenya yang sempit di terobos masuk oleh junior Minho yang cukup besar.

"AKHH.. Sa-sakith… Nggg…" Erangan kesakitan keluar dari bibir merah Taemin. Air mata mulai memgalir membasahi pipinya dan dapat di lihat bahwa kini terdapat sedikit bercak darah pada sepray alas mereka. Minho seolah menulikan pendengarnya dan tetap melanjutkan hingga hanya tersisa setengah dari juniornya.

Minho menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar untuk menenangkan Taemin. Ia menghapus air mata Taemin dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Taemin dengan lembut. Setelah dirasa Taemin mulai tenang, Minho kembali memasukkan setengah dari juniornya hingga kini tertanam sempurna pada rectum Taemin yang meremas kuat juniornya. Membuat satu desahan berhasil lolos dari bibir Minho.

"Shhh… So tight.." Ucap Minho yang lebih mirip bisikan.

"Be-bergeraklah, Yeobo!" Taemin memerintah agar Minho segera menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Minho mulai bergerak keluar masuk hole Taemin dengan perlahan agar tidak membuat Taemin merasakan sakit yang berlebihan.

"Akhh.. Ahh… Ouhh.. De-eperrhhh…" Erang Taemin yang perlahan mulai menikmati permainan Minho.

"Eungg… Ohh.. Ohh… Faster.. Fas-terhh…" Minho semakin lama semakin mempercpat gerakannya sesuai dengan permintaan Taemin. Merasa bosan dengan posisi terlentang, Kini Minho membalik tubuh Taemin tanpa melepas juniornya. Di sandarkannya tangan Taemin pada kepala ranjang hingga kini posisi mereka adalah _doggy style_. Setelah dirasa posisi mereka nyaman, Minho kembali mengeluar masukkan juniornya masih dengan tempo yang cepat membuat suara decitan ranjang yang bergesekan dengan lantai kamar tersebut.

"AHH.. Te-russhhh… Di sa-nahh.. Ahh.. Ahh.. Lebihh.. Ce-pathh…" Desah dan ucap Taemin saat Minho berhasil menyentuh sweet spotnya dengan tepat.

"You so.. T-ight baby.."

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Eumm.. Haa.."

"Ahh… Nik-mathh sekalihh… Hahh.. Ahhh…" Desahan- desahan terus saja meluncur dari bibir Taemin tanpa henti merasakan nikmat dari kegiatan yang mereka lakukan hingga pada akhirnya Taemin akan segera orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ahhh.. Ahh.. Ahh.. Mau k-eluarr.. Ohh…" Ucap Taemin memperingatkan. Dan itu membuat Minho semakin semangat menggenjot hole Taemin. Ia membantu mengocok junior Taemin agar semakin cepat orgasme dan ia dapat merasakan junior Taemin yang berkedut pertanda Taemin akan keluar sebentar lagi.

Selang beberapa menit, Taemin kembali menyemburkan spermanya hingga mengenai perutnya dan perut Minho. Sedangkan Minho yang merasa juniornya diremas kuat dengan beberapa tusukan terakhir, Mebuatnya orgasme untuk pertama kalinya dan menyemprotkannya di dalam hole Taemin.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." Deru nafas keduanya memburu. Taemin sudah sangat lelah saat ini dan ingin segera mengistirahatkan dirinya, Tapi bagaimana dengan Minho? Tentu saja ia belum merasa puas dengan satu ronde.

"Ayo, Kita lanjutkan ke ronde berikiutnya." Ucap Minho dan Taemin hanya pasrah mendengarnya. Ia yakin tidak akan bisa berjalan untuk beberapa hari kedepan dan desahan pun kembali terdengar dari arah kamar mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Saat ini di depan kamar telah berdiri Eomma dan Appa dari Taemin dan Minho serta pasangan OnKey dan JongNo yang sedari tadi menguping kegiatan bercinta mereka setelah sebelumnya berhasil mengusir yeoja yang bernama Luna itu dari rumah mereka.

"Ommo yeobo, Ternyata anak kita bisa sekasar itu saat di atas ranjang!" Ucap Mrs. Choi pada suaminya yang diamini oleh semua yang ada di sana.

"Ne, Kuyakin nanti Taemin-ku tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar. Padahal dia sedang hamil." Timpal Mrs. Lee.

"Eumm.. Mianhae Ahjumma, Apa disini ada kamar kosong?" Tanya Jonghyun tiba-tiba menengahi pembicaraan Mrs. Choi dan Mrs. Lee.

"Mwo! Jangan bilang kalau kau horny, Jonghyun." Kaget Mrs. Lee yang tebakannya sangat amat tepat.

"Ini juga karena Minho dan Taemin, Ahjumma. Jadi jangan salahkan kami." Ucap Jonghyun membela diri, Sedangkan Jino hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah sedari tadi.

"Arraseo.. Arraseo, Di lantai atas masih ada dua kamar. Dan kalian boleh memakainya." Ucap Mrs. Choi sambil melirik pasangan OnKey yang mungkin sudah sama horny-nya dengan JongNo.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kedua pasangan itu segera pergi ke tempat yang diberitahukan dan sekitar lima belas menit kemudian dapat terdengar desahan-desahan dari kamar di lantai dua rumah tersebut. Para orang tua hanya dapat menggeleng maklum dan segera pergi menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan siang atau mungkin akan menjadi makan malam.

Namun di luar sana seorang yeoja masih setia berdiri disamping mobilnya dengan pandangan tidak suka dan bersumpah akan mendapatkan apa pun yang ia inginkan.

"Heh, Lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan pada kalian semua!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yack! Mian author lama lagi updatenya… sepantasnya udah dari kemaren2 author update tapi karena terjadi kesalahan sehingga membuat chap ini lupa di save dan harus mengulang kembali jdi author baru update..

Dan berhubung author akan segera UTS jadi mungkin pertengahan desember baru akan update next chap.. nah, sekarang dach tau kan sapa tu cwek pengganggu.. awalnya sich mw pake Krystal tapi kayaknya dia terlalu baik untuk di buat jahat..

**BIG THANKS :**

ALINT2709 | TRILILILILILI | YUNTEUKWON | KIM KINAN | NANNAA | NILA ARIESWARI | NURUL. P. PUTRI | PEACOCKTAO

**AKHIR KATA**

***REVIEW PLISSS***


	5. Chapter 5

**Forever With You**

Cast :

Choi Minho

Lee Taemin

And Others

Rated : T semi M [mungkin]

Warning : BL, Typo(s), Mpreg, Lemon, OOC, NC-17 or 21, Sedikit Nyrempet RAPE Mungkin(?)

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

_**Chapter sebelumnya…**_

_Namun di luar sana seorang yeoja masih setia berdiri disamping mobilnya dengan pandangan tidak suka dan bersumpah akan mendapatkan apa pun yang ia inginkan._

"_Heh, Lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan pada kalian semua!"_

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

Hari ini Minho mengawali harinya seperti biasa, Yaitu harus rela meninggalkan istrinya untuk kegiatan kuliahnya yang sangat membosankan. Walau sempat ingin bolos, Tapi berkat paksaan dari sang istri akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya dan segera berangkat sebelum sang istri marah besar.

Saat sampai di Universitas, Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin dimana sudah terdapat temannya yang lain dengan para uke yang sepertinya tidak nyaman dengan posisi duduk mereka.-kalian tentu tau bukan maksudku-. Namun saat baru saja Minho mendudukkan dirinya, Ketenangan-nya sudah di ganggu oleh yeoja yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya.

"OPPA!" Teriak sang yeoja yang kita tau bernama Luna itu dengan seenak jidatnya berlari ke arah Minho dan tanpa seijin Minho, Luna dengan seenaknya merangkul mesra lengan kanannya. Namun sayang, Sepertinya Minho merasa tak nyaman sehingga ia segera melepas rangkulannya dan segera pergi dari situ dengan diikuti yang lainnya.

"Dasar, Yeoja genit!" Sindir Key dan langsung menyusul Onew, Sang namjachingu.

"Aish, Sial! Tapi aku tak akan menyerah semudah itu!" Geram Luna. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang entah siapa. "Segera kerjakan tugas kalian! Jangan sampai ada seorang pun yang tau tentang ini dan aku akan membayar kalian jika telah berhasil dengan tugas kalian." Ucapnya di telpon dan segera mematikan sambungannya.

Sementara itu, Kini dua namja berbadan kekar tengah berdiri di depan rumah yang hanya terdapat Taemin disana mengingat orang tua dan mertuanya sedang pergi untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan memasak dan bahan-bahan makanan yang diperlukan. Taemin yang pada saat itu sedang bersantai di ruang tamu sambil sesekali mengganti saluran tv-nya seketika berhenti saat bel rumah berbunyi. Dengan segera, Ia membukakan pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Saat pintu benar-benar terbuka, Ia dapat melihat dua orang namja bertubuh kekar tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

"Ne, Nugu-mmppphh!" Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, Tiba-tiba salah satu dari kedua orang itu berbalik dan dengan cepat membekapnya dengan sapu tangan yang sebelumnya sudah diberi obat bius hingga perlahan pandangan Taemin mulai melemah dan akhirnya pingsan. Orang yang sebelumnya membekap Taemin segera menggotong tubuhnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah mobil berwarna hitam. Setelah dipastikan aman dan tak ada seorang pun yang melihat, Kedua orang itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukannya ke suatu tempat.

Selang beberapa menit setelah kepergian kedua orang yang menculik Taemin, Sebuah mobil yang berisikan orang tua dan mertua Taemin tampak memasuki halaman rumah. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, Mrs. Lee dan Choi segera berjalan memasuki rumah. Namun langkah kedua yeoja itu terhenti saat mendapati pintu rumah yang sudah terbuka begitu saja tanpa ada seorang pun di sana. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, Mereka pun memasuki rumah dengan rasa bingung yang sangat besar.

"Chagi, Eomma pulang!" Teriak Mrs. Lee dari arah pintu depan, Namun tak ada seorang pun menjawab. Seakan tak menyerah, Mrs. Lee kembali memanggil Taemin hingga memasuki ruang tamu dan kembali di kagetkan dengan keadaan ruang tamu yang kosong dengan tv yang masih menyala. Di matikannya tv tersebut dan kembali pada kegiatan awalnya mencari Taemin. "Taemin! Kau dimana, Chagi!" Kembali teriakan Mrs. Lee terdengar. Mr. Lee yang sedari tadi mendengar teriakan sang istri pun segera menghampiri dan menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, Cobalah cari di kamarnya! Mungkin dia sedang istirahat." Suruh Mr. Lee yang mendapat anggukan dari Mrs. Lee. Segera di langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Taemin yang memang berada di dekat ruang tamu. Di ketoknya pintu kamar, Namun tetap tak mendapat respon dari Taemin sehingga membuat Mrs. Lee memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke dalam.

**Ceklek**

Gelap. Itulah kesan pertama bagi Mrs. Lee saat memasuki kamar anaknya. Mrs. Lee meraba-raba dinding kamar untuk menemukan tombol lampu yang memang berada di dekat pintu kamar. Saat semua sudah terang, Mrs. Lee mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar namun hasilnya tetap sama. Kosong.

"Taemin! Apa kau di dalam? Jawab Eomma, Chagi!" Tetap tak ada jawaban. Mrs. Lee sudah mencari di setiap sudut kamar hingga kamar mandi, Namun tetap tak menemukan sang anak di dalamnya sehingga membuatnya semakin panik. Mrs. Lee keluar dari kamar dengan langkah terburu dengan raut cemas menghampiri sang suami.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia ada di dalam?" Tanya suaminya yang melihat raut kecemasan sang istri.

"Ani, Dia tidak ada di kamarnya, Yeobo. Bagaimana ini?" Balas Mrs. Lee semakin panik.

"Tenangkan dirimu! Lebih baik kau hubungi Minho dulu. Mungkin dia tau dimana Taemin sekarang." Ucap Mr. Lee lagi. Tanpa menjawab, Mrs. Lee dengan panik mencari-cari telpon rumah namun karena panik yang berlebihan ia tak kunjung menemukan telpon rumahnya hingga pada akhirnya Mrs. Choi angkat bicara.

"Biar aku saja yang menghubunginya!" Ucapnya dan segera meraih ponsel yang berada di dalam tasnya dan langsung mendeal no ponsel Minho. Dan tidak perlu menuggu lama hingga kini Minho telah tersambung dengannya.

"_Yeoboseyo, Ada apa Eomma?"_ Jawab Minho.

"Yeoboseyo Minho, Apa kau bersama dengan Taemin?" Tanya sang Eomma.

"_Ani Eomma, Memangnya ada apa?"_ Jawabnya kembali.

"Taemin, Dia tidak ada di rumah! Tadi saat Eomma pulang keadaan rumah sudah sepi dengan pintu depan yang terbuka." Ucap sang Eomma menjelaskan. Sedangkan dilain pihak, Minho yang mendengar penjelasan sang Eomma tengah dihinggapi rasa khawatir.

"_Mwo! Bagaimana bisa? Aish.. Baiklah, Aku akan segera pulang."_ Dan setelahnya, Sambungan pun diputus oleh Minho.

.

**-MINHO POV-**

Aku segera berdiri setelah sebelumnya mendapat telpon dari Eomma kalau Taemin tidak ada di rumah. Saat ini, Aku sedang berada di atap bersama yang lainnya dan hendak pergi namun terhenti saat Onew hyung memegang lenganku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya-nya padaku.

"Taemin, Dia tidak ada di rumah! Aku harus pulang dan mencarinya." Jawabku.

"Mwo! Bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Key.

"Entahlah, Aku harus segera pulang!" Jawabku tak sabaran.

"Kami ikut denganmu!" Ucap Key lagi yang kini sama khawatirnya dengan Minho karena ini menyangkut Taemin.

Minho hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi menuju parkiran dengan diikuti yang lainnya di belakang. Saat sudah sampai di parkiran, Aku yang hendak duduk di kursi kemudi kembali terhenti saat lagi-lagi Onew hyung menghentikan langkahku.

"Biar aku saja yang mengemudi. Aku tidak ingin kau tak fokus dengan pikiranmu yang sekarang sedang kacau!" Usul Onew hyung yang kembali ku jawab dengan anggukan dan segera mengambil tempat di samping tempat pengemudi dengan Jonghyun hyung, Key dan Jino di belakang. Setelahnya mobil pun melaju menuju kediaman Minho.

Tak butuh waktu lama untukku dan yang lainnya sampai di rumah mengingat jarak rumah menuju Universitas tidak terlalu jauh. Aku segera berlari ke dalam rumah saat mobil baru saja memasuki halaman rumah dan segera berlari ke dalam rumah yang bisa di bilang cukup besar itu. Kudobrak pintu utama tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan orang tua dan mertuaku yang menunggu di ruang tamu. Segera kuhampiri Eomma yang sangat kucintai itu.

"Eomma! Apa Eomma sudah mendapat kabar dari Taemin?" Tanyaku dengan sejuta rasa khawatir yang menderaku.

"Aniya!" Jawab Eomma seadanya. Dan sesaat setelah itu, Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Segera saja kuangkat tanpa tau siapa yang menghubungiku.

"Yeoboseyo," Jawabku mencoba menenangkan diri.

"_Oppa…" _

"Ne, Nuguya?" Tanyaku saat terdengar suara seorang yeoja dari sambungan telpon.

"_Cepat sekali kau melupakanku. Padahal baru saja tadi kita bertemu, Oppa."_ Katanya dengan suara yang di buat-buat semanis mungkin. Tapi sayangnya, Itu terdengar sangat menjijikkan di telingaku.

"Apa mau-mu?" Tanyaku to the point karena aku tidak suka dengan hal yang mebuat mood-ku bertambah buruk.

"_Santai saja, Oppa. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali menjadi namjachingu-ku, Oppa!" _Katanya lagi tanpa beban dalam ucapannya itu.

"Heh.. Jangan harap aku mau dengan yeoja menjijikkan sepertimu." Jawabku dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"_Pikirkanlah kembali jika kau ingin istri manis-mu ini selamat, Oppa!" _Ancam sang yeoja bernama Luna itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap ISTRIKU, Hah..?" Marah-ku dengan menekankan kata'istriku' pada Luna.

"_Hanya sedikit bermain-main saja,"_ Jawabnya masih dengan santai bahkan mungkin terlalu santai. Sedangkan aku yang mendengarnya seakan ingin meledak dan menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di sekitar-ku jika tidak segera ditahan oleh Eomma.

"DIMANA KAU SEMBUNYIKAN TAEMIN?!" Bentak-ku padanya yang seakan tak takut sama sekali.

"_Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, Oppa. Karena sebelum kau menerima tawaran-ku, Aku tak akan memberi tau-mu." _Ucapnya. _"Dan mungkin jika kau terlambat sedikit saja maka bukan hanya kau yang pernah menikmati tubuhnya, Oppa! Hahahaha…"_ Katanya lagi dengan tawa yang seakan ia lah pemenangnya. Setelahnya sambungan pun terputus.

"Sial!" Umpat-ku yang dapat terlihat jelas oleh yang lainnya.

"Ada apa Minho?" ucap Jonghyun akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya setelah hening sesaat.

"Luna. Dia yang berada dibalik semua ini, Hyung!" Ucapku dan menjelaskan semuanya. "Aku harus segera menemukan Taemin sebelum semuanya terlambat." Ucapku lagi.

"Kurasa aku tau tempatnya. Dulu Appa-ku pernah bekerjasama dengan Appanya membangun sebuah pabrik yang pembangunannya dihentikan karena kekurangan biaya dan sekarang tempat itu telah beralih fungsi menjadi gudang yang tidak pernah terpakai." Terang Jino memberi sebuah informasi penting.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera kesana!" Kini giliran Key memberi pendapat yang diangguki yang lainnya termasuk aku. Dan setelahnya kami pun berangkat ke tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Jino sebelumnya.

**-MINHO POV END-**

.

**-NORMAL POV-**

Sementara itu, Kini di sebuah tempat yang cukup gelap dengan penerangang yang minim. Seorang yeoja tengah menyeringai puas dengan hasil kerja kedua namja berbadan kekar yang sebelumnya telah di bayar untuk meculik Taemin yang kini tengah terikat di sebuah kursi dengan keadaan masih pingsan dengan pakaian yang sudah tidak utuh.

"Eungg.." Erangnya yang perlahan mulai tersadar. Taemin mengerjapkan matanya dengan perlahan menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan ruangan yang cukup gelap itu. Saat sudah sadar sepenuhnya, Ia mencoba menggerakkan badannya namun ia bigung ketika menyadari posisinya yang sedang duduk terikat dengan kursi.

"Sudah sadar, Eoh?" Ucap yeoja bernama Luna yang menyadari pergerakan Taemin. Dengar kasar Luna mendongakkan kepala Taemin agar menatapnya.

"Kau? Kau yeoja yang waktu itu bukan? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Tanya Taemin dengan sederet pertanyaan.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain denganmu," Ucap sang yeoja menunjuk dirinya sok polos.

"Tidak, Lepaskan aku!" Berontak Taemin mencoba melepaskan diri namun percuma karena ikatan yang begitu erat.

"Jika kau ingin selamat maka kau harus menjauh dari kehidupan Minho Oppa!" Perintah sang yeoja yang tentu saja di tolak dengan keras oleh Taemin.

"Aku tidak mau! Kau yang seharusnya menjauh dari SUAMIKU!" Balas Taemin dengan penuh penekanan di akhir katanya.

"Baiklah, Kau yang menginginkannya. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padamu sebentar lagi." Ancam sang yeoja. "Kalian berdua! Lakukan apa pun yang kalian inginkan terhadapnya." Perintahnya dan segera menyingkir dari sana dan duduk di tempatnya semula menikmati tontonan yang menurutnya sangat menarik.

"Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?" Tanya Taemin takut-takut saat perlahan kedua namja tersebut mulai mendekat kearahnya.

"Tenang, Kami akan memberimu kenikmatan manis." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Tidak, Jangan lakukan itu kumohon!" Terlambat, Karena kini kedua namja itu tepat berada di hadapannya. Salah satu dari mereka berhasil merobek pakaian yang di kenakannya hingga kini Taemin sudah _topless_.

Satu namja lainnya mulai membuka ikatannya namun bukan berarti ia terbebas dari niat jahat dari orang tersebut. Setelah tali yang mengikatnya terlepas, Taemin mulai di baringkan di atas lantai dingin ruang tersebut dengan kedua tangan yang di genggam erat.

"Akhh.. Hen-tikan.. Sakitt.." Erangnya saat namja yang sebelumnya merobek pakaiannya kini tengah memilin kasar _nipple_-nya. Taemin berusaha untuk memberontak namun itu sama sekali tidak membuat namja itu terganggu dari kegiatannya. Kini namja itu mulai menggigit nipplenya dengan ganas.

"Arrggg.. Kumohon hentikan.. Akhh.. Sa-sakit sekali.." Perlahan airmatanya mulai mengalir karena tidak kuat menahan sakit yang amat sangat pada _nipple_nya. Tanpa disadari Taemin, Namja itu telah berhasil melepas celana beserta dalamannya hingga membuat ia benar-benar _naked_.

"Akhh.. Ahhh.. Ja-nganhh…" Erangnya lagi saat merasakan remasan yang sangat keras pada juniornya. Airmata tak hentinya mengalir dari kedua mata indah Taemin kala merasakan bagian lehernya yang juga digigit dengan sama kasarnya dengan remasan pada juniornya sehingga meninggalkan sebuah _kissmark_ yang terlihat sangat jelas.

"Khh.. Hen-tikann.. Hiks.. Sa-kittt.. Hiks.. Hentikan kumohon.." Pinta Taemin dengan sangat yang tetap tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh kedua namja yang hendak memperkosanya.

Luna yang melihat itu tertawa sangat puas melihat rencananya yang berjalan cukup mulus sebelum seseorang -atau mungkin lebih- datang mendobrak pintu tempat tersebut.

BRAKK…

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Ahh… akhirnya bisa di update juga chap 5'a dan sekali lagi mianhae karena gak bisa update cepet dan mian klo yg ini masih pendek, itu karena otak author yg gak pernah bener.

Author paling gak bisa kalo mesti update cepet.. jadi mohon di maklumi ya readers semua dan sekedar informasi, kemungkinan chap depan adalah ending'a. owh ya, mian jga klo critanya makin mebosankan karena sumpah author gak ahli dalam bidang ini tp tetep maksa'in.. *plak

**BIG THANKS :**

**PAPRIKAPUMPKIN | NANNAA | GUEST 1 | NILA ARIESWARI | KECOALAUT | HEELI | KIM-HYOKYO | KIM KINAN | GUEST 2 | TAEMINHO597 | RYU **

Makasih bgt buat yg udah ngeREVIEW ff ini dan jgn bosen2 buat REVIEW lgi ya..

AKHIR KATA

**REVIEW PLISSSS…**


	6. Chapter 6 - END

**Forever With You**

Cast :

Choi Minho

Lee Taemin

And Others

Rated : M

Warning : BL, Typo(s), Mpreg, Lemon, OOC, NC-17 or 21, RAPED

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

_**Chapter sebelumnya…**_

"_Khh.. Hen-tikann.. Hiks.. Sa-kittt.. Hiks.. Hentikan kumohon.." Pinta Taemin dengan sangat yang tetap tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh kedua namja yang hendak memperkosanya._

_Luna yang melihat itu tertawa sangat puas melihat rencananya yang berjalan cukup mulus sebelum seseorang -atau mungkin lebih- datang mendobrak pintu tempat tersebut._

_BRAKK…_

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

BRAKK…

Pintu di buka dengan tidak elitnya oleh tiga orang yang kini berdiri di depan pintu gudang tersebut membuat Luna yang sebelumnya terkejut kini kembali tenang saat tau yang datang adalah tiga berandalan kampus yaitu G-Dragon, TOP, dan Taeyang. Seringaian licik kini tercetak jelas di wajah Luna, dan ia rasa tidak ada salahnya memanfaatkan ketiga namja di depannya itu.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" Tanya-nya dengan setenang mungkin agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan terhadap ketiga orang tersebut.

"Kami hanya kebetulan lewat dan tidak sengaja melihat mobilmu terparkir di depan gudang ini." Jawab GD selaku pemimpin dari kedua namja lainnya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini? Dan apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Taeyang saat melihat ke arah Taemin yang hendak di perkosa oleh dua namja lainnya.

"Hanya sedikit bermain saja. Apa kalian berminat untuk bergabung? Lihatlah, Dia sangat menggiurkan bukan?" Jawabnya dengan santai dan menawarkan mereka –GD, TOP, dan Taeyang- untuk mungkin sekedar bermain sebentar.

"Sepertinya itu tawaran yang cukup menarik. Tapi bisakah kau singkirkan kedua orang itu! Aku tidak suka melihat mereka." Ucap GD menerima tawaran yang diberikan dan menyuruh Luna untuk segera mengusir kedua orang yang sedari tadi masih melanjutkan kegiatan mereka memberi tanda pada tubuh Taemin yang bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Kalian berdua berhenti dan segeralah pergi! Dan pastikan tidak ada yang tau tempat ini, Mengerti?" perintahnya yang langsung menghentikan kegiatan kedua orang tadi dan segera memakai kembali pakaian mereka dan segera pergi setelah sebelumnya mengangguk paham dengan perintah Luna.

Setelah kepergian kedua orang tadi, Taemin akhirnya dapat bernafas lega karena telah bebas dari kedua orang sebelumnya. Tapi semuanya itu tidak bertahan lama saat ia merasakan seseorang perlahan mendekatinya. Taemin yang panik segera mendudukkan dirinya dan perlahan mundur menghindari orang yang dipanggil GD tadi namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia merasakan seorang lainnya –Taeyang- berdiri tepat di belakangnya hingga ia tak bisa bergerak mundur lagi.

"Mau kemana, Eoh?" Gertak Taeyang dengan menarik kasar rambut Taemin hingga mendongak ke arah belakang tempat Taeyang berada.

"Tolong.. Lepaskan aku.. Kumohon.." Taemin memohon sambil memegangi rambutnya yang di tarik tadi.

"Baiklah, Kami akan melepaskanmu tapi setelah kami puas merasakan tubuhmu ini." Ucap GD meraba bagian atas tubuh Taemin yang sudah terdapat beberapa _kissmark_ di sana.

"Tiadak! Hen-tikanhh.. Akhh.. Ahh… Cukupp.." Rintihnya saat Taeyang dan GD mulai memainkan _nipple_nya dengan tak sabaran. Dipilin, Dihisap dan digigit-gigit kecil _nipple_nya yang membuahkan rintihan tertahan dari bibir Taemin.

"Seunghyun, Kau tak berminat untuk mencicipinya?" Tanya Taeyang saat melihat Seunghyun –TOP- yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka dengan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah puas hanya dengan bersama Seungri. Jadi kalian lakukan saja berdua!" Jawabnya dengan ekspresi yang super datar karena ia akan menampakkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya hanya pada Seungri sang namjachingu yang baru sebulan ini menjadi miliknya.

"Cih! Kau terlalu berlebihan." Sinis GD saat mendengar nama Seungri disebut-sebut. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak suka mendengar nama itu.

"Terserah." Jawabnya lagi singkat.

Tanpa mempedulikan temannya itu, Mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang sebelumnya terhenti tadi. Kembali di rentangkannya tubuh Taemin pada lantai dingin ruangan itu dengan kedua tangan yang entah sejak kapan sudah terikat dengan pakain yang sebelumnya robek itu.

Mata TOP terbelalak seketika namun dapat tertutupi dibalik wajah datarnya saat melihat perut Taemin yang kelihatan membuncit mengingat usia kandungannya yang kini memasuki bulan ke-4. Namun berbeda dengan kedua temannya yang seolah tak ingin perduli dan terus melanjutkan menjamah tubuh Taemin yang sedari tadi sudah bergetar hebat menahan rasa takut.

"Dia hamil?" Tanya TOP datar pada Luna yang sedari tadi menikmati pertunjukan.

"Ya, Dan sebentar lagi benda menjijikkan di dalamnya itu akan musnah secara perlahan." Ucapnya dengan nada penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan TOP hanya diam memandangi nasib Taemin yang tidak beruntung.

Dan kini GD mulai mengocok juniornya dan mempersiapkannya di depan hole sempit Taemin. Digesekkannya juniornya dan dalam sekali hentakan juniornya telah sempurna tertanam dalam hole Taemin yang membuat sang empunya mengerang kesakitan. Ia terus menghentak-hentakkan juniornya dalam hole Taemin.

"Akhh.. Ahhh… Aahhhh… Arrghhh.. Hen-tihhkannhhh… Hikss.." Erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Taemin saat GD menghujami hole Taemin dengan sangat kasar.

"Ahh.. Ouhh.. So tight, Baby.. Ahhh.." Desahan keluar dari mulut GD saat merasakan juniornya di remas kuat oleh hole Taemin. Dan Taeyang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya mulai ikut terangsang dan secepat mungkin meraih kedua _nipple_ Taemin dan meremasnya dengan kuat dan liar. Taemin yang sedari tadi mencoba memberontak akhirnya menyerah dan pasrah akan nasibnya.

"AKHH! Ahhh.. Henhh.. Tikanhh… Akhh…" Erang Taemin yang sudah lemas dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua matanya yang sudah membengkak.

GD yang mulai tidak betah dengan posisinya segera membalikkan tubuh Taemin hingga kini dalam posisi menungging dan kembali menghujamkan juniornya lebih dalam namun tetap hanya akan mengakibatkan rasa sakit bagi Taemin yang memang dari awal menolak keras juniornya. Dan Taeyang yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan _nipple_nya tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan langsung memasukkan juniornya yang sedari tadi sudah ereksi ke dalam mulut Taemin yang bebas.

Diremasnya rambut Taemin dan menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur hingga juniornya masuk semakin dalam sehingga membuat Taemin tersedak beberapa kali. Tak lama setelahnya Taemin dapat merasakan junior yang dikulumnya membesar dan berkedut-kedut. Setelahnya dapat dirasakan cairan putih kental keluar dari junior tersebut hingga memenuhi mulut Taemin dan tak jarang beberapa diantaranya keluar menuruni lehernya.

"Telan habis semuanya! Jangan ada yang tersisa!" Perintah Taeyang yang mau tidak mau dituruti oleh Taemin sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi padanya.

"Akhh… Akhh… Haaa.. Ahhh.. Sudahh.. Cu-kuphh.." Kembali rintihan pelan keluar dari mulutnya yang mulai lemas.

Sedangkan TOP yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam dan terus memperhatikan. Merasa tak ada gunanya lagi ia terdiam di sana, Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dari pada terus berdiam diri disini." Ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luna yang tidak akan menjawabnya.

Setelah ia keluar dari gudang tersebut, Ia berpapasan dengan Minho yang baru saja sampai dan hendak memasuki tempat tersebut. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu dan seakan mengerti arti dari tatapan Minho, TOP pun menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya memberi tanda bahwa Taemin memang berada di dalam sana. Minho menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan segera masuk meninggalkan TOP yang kini kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

.

.

.

BRAKKK…

Minho dengar kasar mendobrak pintu dan matanya membulat seketika saat melihat Taemin dalam keadaan _naked_ dengan seseorang yang memasukinya dan seorang lagi memaksa Taemin untuk mengulum juniornya. Hal itu membuat kemarahan Minho telah berada diujung tanduk dan dapat dilihat kini ia menatap Luna yang terkejut melihat Minho dan yang lainnya sudah ada disana menatapnya tajam.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN YEOJA BRENGSEK!" Marah Minho yang langsung menghampiri Luna dan menjambak rambut yeoja itu dengan kuat dan kasar hingga ia mengerang kesakitan.

"AKKHH! Sakit.. Lepaskan!" Pinta yeoja itu menahan sakit namun tak sebanding dengan apa yang di rasakan oleh Taemin.

Lain Minho, Lain pula dengan Onew dan Jonghyun. Mereka langsung menghampiri kedua namja yang sedang menikmati tubuh Taemin dan tanpa ba bi bu mereka langsung memukul tepat pada wajah keduanya hingga terhempas dari posisinya yang secara otomatis melepaskan tautan juniornya pada hole dan mulut Taemin. Sedangkan Key dan Jino langsung menghampiri Taemin yang hampir pingsan dan menutupi tubuhnya menggunakan jaket yang dikenakan Key setelah sebelumnya melepas ikatan pada tangannya.

"Minh-ho.. Hikss.. Minho.." Panggil Taemin terus. Segera saja Minho menghampiri Taemin setelah sebelumnya menampar keras pipi yeoja itu hingga mengeuarkan darah dari sudut bibirnya.

"Taemin, Gwaenchana! Aku disini." Ucap Minho mengambil alih tubuh bergetar Taemin. Ia pakaikan kembali celana Taemin dengan benar.

"Aku.. Takut.. Hikss… Aku sangat takut, Minho." Ungkapnya meremas kuat pakaian yang dikenakan Minho.

"Sstttt.. Uljima.. Aku disini dan kau akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Minho lagi menenangkan Taemin.

"Tap-AKHH! Sakit.. Minho, Perutku sakithh.. Sekali.." Teriaknya sambil meremas keras perutnya yang sakit.

"Taemin, Gwaenchana? Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang! Bertahanlah demi aku!" Panik Minho. Ia segera menggendong Taemin ala _Bridal Style_ dan segera keluar menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir di luar sana. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, Ia sempat menengok ke belakang menatap pada yang lainnya.

"Kau pergi saja! Mereka bertiga biar kami yang mengurusnya!" Perintah dan jawab Onew yang mengerti akan tatapan Minho. Sedangkan Minho hanya mengangguk dan kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

_**At hospital**_

Minho terus saja berjalan kesana kemari bagai setrikaan di depan pintu ruang operasi yang tidak kunjung menampakkan sosok sang dokter padahal sudah dua jam lebih ia berdiri di sana dengan rasa khawatir yang begitu besar. Sedangkan temannya yang baru sampai satu jam yang lalu sudah menyerah untuk menenangkan Minho dan memilih duduk di bangku yang tersedia disana sambil tak henti-hentinya mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Taemin dan calon bayinya. Sedangkan Luna dan kedua orang lainnya sudah di serahkan pada pihak yang berwajib untuk di tindak lanjuti.

30 menit kemudian keluarlah seorang dokter yang di ketahui adalah dokter Park yang sebelumnya menangani Taemin saat terjatuh dari tangga. Ia membuka maskernya menampakkan wajahnya yang bagai seorang malaikat.

"Bagaimana, Dok?" Tanya Minho menghampiri sang dokter.

"Hanya sedikit masalah pada kandungannya, Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh buruk pada bayinya. Jadi anda tak perlu khawatir, Tuan." Jelas yang dokter yang membuat kelegaan pada semua yang ada di sana. "Tapi.." Kata sang dokter namun tak di lanjutkan lagi.

"Tapi apa, Dok?" Tanya Minho yang kembali dibuat panik oleh sang dokter.

"Mungkin ia akan mengalami trauma ringan." Kata sang sokter yang sukses mebuat Minho lemas dan langsung terduduk di salah satu bangku disana. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang dokter.

"Apa traumanya itu bisa sembuh, Dok?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakannya!" Jawab sang dokter. Minho hanya mengangguk mengerti dan sang dokter hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk bahunya memberi semangat. "Baiklah, Saya permisi dulu dan istri anda akan segera di pindahkan ke ruang rawat." Ucapnya lagi sebelum akhirnya pergi.

.

.

.

Dua hari sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu namun Taemin belum juga sadar. Dokter bilang itu karena pengaruh obat bius, Tapi apa mungkin efeknya selama ini? Tidak mungkin bukan. Minho selalu menemani Taemin selama ia masih tertidur, Ia ingin saat Taemin bangun ia lah yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Ia terus berdoa dan menemani Taemin hingga tak memperhatikan kesehatannya sendiri.

Perlahan mata Taemin mulai membuka dan menampakkan _dark brown_ indahnya yang selalu bisa membuat Minho seakan terhipnotis dengan pandangan mata itu. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah ruangan serba putih dan ia pun sadar dimana ia berada saat ini. Minho yang menyadari akan hal itu segera menghampiri Taemin dan tersenyum senang sekaligus bersyukur kepada tuhan karena telah membuat Taeminnya terbangun.

"Chagiya, Gwaechanayo?" Tanya Minho seraya mendudukkan Taemin.

"Yeobo! A-aku takut. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.. Hikss…" Ucap Taemin yang langsung memeluk erat tubuh Minho dengan tubuhnya yang kembali bergetar ketakutan.

"Sssttt… Tenang chagiya! Aku disini dan tak akan meninggalkanmu kemana pun." Jawab Minho dengan balas memeluk Taemin guna menenangkannya agar tidak takut lagi.

"Aku takut.. Hikss.. Aku sangat takut…" Taemin terus menangis dalam pelukan Minho. Pada akhirnya Minho hanya dapat menyerah dan membiarkan Taemin terus menangis hingga perlahan ia mulai tenang. Dan saat itu juga Minho melonggarkan pelukannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Taemin dan menghapus air matanya.

"Dengarkan aku!" Tegasnya mempertemukan pandangan keduanya. "Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jadi berhentilah menangis!" Lanjut Minho yang mendapat anggukan mengerti darinya.

Dan saat itu pula dengan perlahan Minho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taemin. Menghapus jarak di antara mereka berdua hingga mempertemukan kedua belah bibir Taemin dan Minho. Dicumnya dengan perlahan dan lembut bibir itu dengan sayang seakan takut melukai sang pemiliknya. Namun lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi pagutan-pagutan penuh gairah yang lama- kelamaan menjadi sangat liar. Membuat Taemin kembali mengingat kejadian yang sebelumnya ia alami. Segera mungkin Taemin mendorong keras tubuh Minho hingga mundur beberapa langkah dari posisi Taemin dan kini dapat dilihat tubuh Taemin yang kembali bergetar lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Hentikan.. Hikss.. Hikss… Jangan lakukan itu lagi!" Isaknya lirih hingga membuat hati Binho bagai tercabik-cabik dibuatnya. Ia sungguh tak tahan melihat sang istri kembali menangis akibat ulahnya sendiri. Ia kembali memeluk tubuh Taemin sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Taemin.

"Ssttt… Uljima, Chagi! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Percayalah padaku, Kalau aku tidak sama seperti mereka." Minho dengan penuh kepastian membuat Taemin mempercayainya. Dan kembali secara perlahan Minho mendekatkan wajahnya. Namun kini hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya, Tidak ada lumatan atau semacamnya. Hanya sebuah ciuman tanda cintanya pada Taemin.

.

.

.

Selama 1 minggu Taemin di rumah sakit dan kini ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah dan dokter Park menyarankan agar Taemin tidak melakukan kegiatan yang membuatnya cepat lelah karena akan berpengaruh buruk pada kandungannya yang memang dalam kondisi lemah. Alhasil kini Taemin hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya mencoba mencari kegiatan yang paling tidak mengurangi sedikit kebosanannya, Yaitu membaca buku.

Saking seriusnya Taemin membaca buku, Ia sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Minho di dalam kamar dengan memegang segelas susu untuk ibu hamil yang wajib untuk diminum Taemin. Minho hanya dapat tersenyum pemperhatikan sang istri dan segera menghampirinya untuk ikut duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Chagiya, Minumlah dulu susumu! Kasihan baby, Nanti mereka kekurangan gizi." Katanya seraya menyerahkan gelas susunya pada Taemin yang langsung di minum habis olehnya.

"Eumm.. Enak." Katanya dengan lidah yang menjulur membersihkan sisa susu di sekitar mulutnya. "Yeobo, Aku ingin lagi~" Katanya dengan nada yang sangat manja membuat Minho tak tahan untuk segera 'memakan'nya.

"Tidak bisa! Tapi jika kau memberiku jatah untuk hari ini, Barulah aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."

"Yack! Dasar mesum! Baby, Lihatlah Appa-mu ini. Eomma harap sikap mesumnya tak menurun pada kalian, Ne." Katanya seraya mengelus sayang perutnya yang buncit itu.

"Tentu saja mereka akan mewarisiku. Terutama karisma dan ketampanannya yang membuatmu tergila-gila padaku, Eoh." Godanya yang membuat semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Taemin. Membuat Minho tak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi dan segera meraup bibir merah Taemin.

"Eungghh.. Haa.." Desah Taemin saat menerima ciuman –lumatan- dari Minho.

"Aahhh… Hahh.. Ge-gelihh.. Hentikanhh…" Desahan demi desahan keluar dengan indahnya dari mulut Taemin saat tangan Minho bermain pada pinggangnya. Tak hanya sampai di situ, Kini tangan Minho mulai naik pada kedua _nipple_ Taemin yang masih tersembunyi di balik kaos yang ia kenakan.

"Ahhh.. Yahh.. Te-russhh… Oohhh.. Oohhh.." Desah Taemin kenikmatan. Dan Minho dengan senang hati terus memilin _nipple_nya sambil sesekali ia kembali melumat bibir Taemin yang kini sudah sedikit membengkak karena ulahnya.

Dengan cepat Minho membuka kaos yang menghalangi kegiatannya memilin _nipple_ Taemin yang sudah tegang dengan sempurna dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah hingga kini Taemin _topless_. Tak henti-hentinya Minho memandangi _nipple_ kemerahan Taemin dan tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi ia segera meraup _nipple_ itu.

"Akh.. Aahhh… Ahhh.. Ouhhh.. Terushhh… Haaa.." Desahan terus saja meluncur dari bibir merah Taemin. Tangannya yang sedari tadi meremas seprai kini beralih pada helaian rambut hitam Minho dan meremasnya pelan menyalurkan rasa kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

"Kau suka, Chagi?" Tanya Minho yang kini beralih pada leher mulus Taemin dan menjilatnya lembut.

"Ne-aahhh… Haa-ahh.. Aku sa-ngathh.. Menyukainya…" Jawabnya dengan sesekali mendesah nikmat.

"AKHH… Aahhh… Sakithh… Hhaaa…" Pekik Taemin saat tiba-tiba Minho menggigit dan menghisap perpotongan lehernya yang berhasil meninggalkan sebuah _kissmark_ berwarna merah keunguan(?) yang dapat dipastikan tidak akan mudah hilang. Dan hal itu terus berlanjut hingga banyak _kissmark_ yang Minho ciptakan memenuhi hampir seluruh dari leher Taemin.

Puas dengan hasil karyanya pada leher Taemin, Kini lidahnya turun menyusuri dada dan berakhir pada perut Taemin. Menjilati setiap jengkal perutnya yang membuat Taemin menggelinjang akibat rasa geli yang ditimbulkan. Tangan Minho yang terdiam kini mulai melepaskan pengait pada celana Taemin dan menurunkan resletingnya membebaskan junior Taemin yang sedari tadi sudah menegang.

Dilemparnya celana beserta dalamannya ke sembarang arah hingga membuat junior Taemin yang sudah tegang terpampang jelas di hadapan Minho. Diremasnya pelan juniornya hingga kembali membuahkan desahan nikmat dari sang pemilik yang membuat libido Minho semakin meningkat. Perlahan remasannya berubah menjadi kocokkan yang semakin lama semakin cepat dan membuat Taemin semakin mendesah dengan precum yang membasahi hampir seluruh batang juniornya.

Sedangkan Minho yang semakin horny langsung memasukkan juniornya ke dalam mulutnya. Mengulumnya dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan gerakan yang cepat dan teratur. Tak jarang juga Minho menghisap dan menggigit kecil junior Taemin yang bisa dibilang kecil itu.

"Aahhh… Ahhh… Fas-terhhh… Oohhh.. Yeahhh... Aahh.." Desah Taemin yang dengan senang hati disanggupi Minho dan mempercepat gerakan _oral_nya.

"Ouhhh.. Oohh… Mau kelu-AAHHH…" Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapnya, Orgasme sudah lebih dulu menghampirinya dan ia menyemburkan spermanya di dalam mulut Minho yang langsung ditelan habis tanpa sisa oleh Minho.

"Hah.. Hahh… Aku le-lahh.." Ucapnya seraya menstabilkan nafasnya dan tanpa disadari Taemin, Kini Minho sudah mempersiapkan jari telunjuknya untuk dimasukkannya ke dalam hole Taemin secara perlahan. Satu jarinya kini sudah berhasil masuk seluruhnya, Namun saat Minho memasukkan jari keduanya tiba-tiba saja Taemin menjerit cukup keras.

"AKHH.. Appo… Hentikanhh… Keluarkan itu.." Teriaknya. Namun hal itu bukannya membuat Minho mengeluarkan jarinya dan justru ia langsung melumat bibir Taemin untuk menenangkannya. Setelah dirasanya Taemin cukup tenang, Akhirnya ia menyudahi lumatannya pada bibir Taemin.

"Chagiya, Percayalah padaku kalau aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ucapnya yang sesekali meciumi bagian wajah Taemin.

"Ta-tapi.. Hikss… Aku takut.. Hikss.. Pasti akan sangat sakit." Air mata perlahan jatuh dari sudut matanya. Namun Minho tetap tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.

"Jangan pikirkan sakitnya! Kau hanya perlu memikirkan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Saranghae, Choi Taemin." Ucapnya dan kembali melumat bibir Taemin. Sedangkan Taemin hanya mengangguk meski tidak yakin tapi ia mencoba mempercayai Minho.

Dan setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Taemin, Kini Minho kembali melanjuatkan kegiatannya memasukkan jarinya ke hole Taemin hingga kini tiga jari Minho sudah masuk dengan sempurna meski sesekali dilihatnya Taemin merintih menahan sakit. Minho mulai mengeluar masukkan ketiga jarinya dengan teratur.

"Akhh… Ahh.. Ahh… Eungg… Haa.. AHH…" Desah Taemin saat Minho berhasil menyentuh _sweetspot_nya. Dikeluarkannya ketiga jarinya itu dan mulai mempersiapkan juniornya di depan hole Taemin yang berkedut. Digesekkannya junior Minho pada hole Taemin membuat sang empunya menggelinjang kegelian.

Perlahan ia mulai memasukkan juniornya dengan perlahan agar tak membuat Taemin merasa kesakitan.

"Akhh.. Pelan-pelan… Sakithh.. Haahh…" Erangan yang dikeluarkan Taemin membuat Minho semakin hati-hati. Setengah dari juniornya telah berhasil memasuki hole Taemin dan dalam sekali hentakan kini juniornya tertanam sempurna dalam lubang Taemin.

"Ha-ahh.. Ber-geraklah!" Taemin memberi isyarat agar Minho mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia mengeluarkan juniornya hingga hanya menyisakan kepala juniornya saja dan sedetik kemudian ia kembali menusukkannya hingga kembali tertanam.

"Argg… Aahhh… Aahh.. Ouhhh.. Eungg.." Desahnya walau tak jarang erangan keluar dari bibir merahnya.

"Ohh.. Kau sem-pithh.. Sekalihh.. Ahhh…" Ucap Minho sesekali mendesah saat juniornya diremas kuat dalam hole Taemin.

"Aahhh… Ahhh.. Lebihh ce-pathh.. More-AHHH.." Taemin semakin menjadi saat Minho kembali berhasil menemukan _sweetspot_nya. Sadar akan hal itu, Minho kembali menaikkan tempo tusukannya hingga membuat juniornya masuk lebih dalam.

"AHH… Ahhh.. Fasterhhh.. Ohhh… Ohhh.. Deeperhhh.. Ahhh…"

"Ahh.. So tight.. Haa… Ahh.."

"Ouhh.. Nik-mathh.. Ahhh… Ahh… Lebihh.. Cepathh… Haa.." Taemin mendesah kenikmatan saat Minho berkali-kali mengenai _sweetspot_nya.

"AHHH.. Mau ke-luarhh.. Ahhh.. Aahhh.. Ouhhh.. Haa…" Racaunya saat akan kembali orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya. Minho semakin mempercepat gerakannya hingga kini ia pun hampir mencapai orgasme pertamanya.

"Bersama, Baby.." Ucapnya dan dapat dirasakannya kini juniornya mulai berkedut.

"Ahh.. Ahhh… Ohhh… Ohh… AHHH.." Dan dengan tiga tusukkan terakhir, Minho berhasil mencapai orgasmenya dan menumpahkan cairannya di dalam Taemin. Selang beberapa detik kemudian Taemin juga telah orgasme dan mengeluarkan cairan putih kentalnya yang mengenai perutnya dan Minho.

Minho segera mencabut juniornya dari hole Taemin dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah tubuh Taemin yang penuh dengan keringat begitu pula sebaliknya dan langsung menyelimuti tubuh _naked_ keduanya.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Hah… Aku lelahh.." Ucap Taemin dengan nafas yang terengah karena lelah yang mendera tubuhnya.

"Tidurlah, Chagi! Jangan lupa mimpikan aku, Eoh!" Katanya menggoda yang mendapatkan pukulan pelan pada lengannya. Setelahnya Taemin mulai memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan hangat Minho dan tak perlu lama bagi Minho untuk mengetahui Taemin sudah tertidur, Karena ia dapat merasakan dari nafas Taemin yang mulai teratur.

"Mimpikan aku, Chagi." Bisiknya di telinga Taemin sebelum akhirnya menyusul Taemin untuk tidur dan memasuki alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

_**5 tahun kemudian…**_

"APPAA!" Teriak seorang anak laki-laki berlarian ke arah seseorang yang dipanggilnya Appa tadi dan langsung meloncat kepelukan sang Appa yang kita ketahui bernama Choi Minho.

"Anak Appa tampan sekali, Eoh!" Ucapnya saat sang anak telah berada dalam gendongannya.

"Tentu Saja. Sehunnie kan anak Appa dan Eomma." Seru sang anak yang bernama Choi Sehun dengan suara imutnya.

"YA! APPA CURANG! Kenapa Cuma Sehunnie yang digendong. Kai juga ingin digendong Appa!" Suara anak yang satunya lagi yang berada digendongan sang Eomma –Taemin- yang bernama Choi Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai.

"Bukankah Kai sudah digendong Eomma?"

"Tapi Kai juga ingin digendong Appa seperti Appa menggendong Sehunnie." Katanya lagi.

"Ommo! Anak Appa manja sekali." Ucap Minho berpura-pura terkejut.

"Kai tidak manja! Tapi Sehunnie yang manja, Appa!" Katanya lagi dengan menunjuk sang adik kembarannya.

"Sehunnie tidak manja! Buktinya Sehunnie sudah bisa mandi sendili." Ucap anak yang satunya lagi membela diri.

"Sudah-sudah! Biarkan Appa kalian istirahat. Appa baru pulang dari kantor, Jadi Appa pasti sangat lelah!" Ucap sang Eomma menengahi pertengkaran kedua putranya itu. "Kalian lanjutkan saja bermainnya, Ne?" Lanjutnya lagi yang diangguki oleh sang anak dan sang anak segera turun dari gendongan keduanya dan berlari menuju ruang tamu yang telah tersedia PS3-nya.

"Tak adakah sambutan untukku yang lelah bekerja hari ini?" Ucap Minho yang membuahkan sebuah senyuman dari Taemin.

"Selamat datang, Yeobo." Katanya seraya menghampiri Minho dan memberinya kecupan singkat pada bibir sang suami tercinta.

"APPA EOMMA!" Kembali teriakkan terdengar dari sang anak yang kembali menghampiri mereka.

"Ne, Waeyo?" Ucap sang Eomma.

"Eomma, Sebentar lagi kan ualng tahun kami. Kami ingin hadiah dari Appa dan Eomma." Pinta Kai.

"Kalian ingin apa, Eoh?" Tanya Minho.

"KAMI INGIN DONGSAENG!" Pekik keduanya dan langsung pergi kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Hahaha.. Sepertinya sudah saatnya untuk memberikan mereka seorang adik. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya-nya pada Taemin.

"ANDWAEEE!"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Hahahaha… akhirnya end juga.. ini sudah saya buatkan yg panjang jdi jgn protes lgi ne..

Beginilah endnya readers.. mian kalo mengecewakan dan ini pun saya kerjakan ngebut.

Dan makasih buat readers yg sudah berkenan untuk meripiu ff gaje ini. Untuk ff selanjutnya mungkin saya akan membawakan WonKyu ato mungkin jga YunJae jadi tunggu aja ne..

**BIG THANKS :**

**KIM KINAN | KECOALAUT | NAMIKAZEUZUMAKI . KUSHINA | TRILILILILILI | SARANGHAEMINTAE | NILA ARIEWARI | THEPAENDEO | JAERYEOCLOUDNIA | GUEST**

Terima kasih juga buat semua silent reader yg telah bersedia membaca ff ini karena saya tidak akan marah apabila kalian tidak meripiu.

Tpi mungkin untuk kenang-kenangan terakhir untuk saya tinggalkanlah setidaknya satu kata saja untuk saya dan mungkin jga agar saya tau dimana letak kesalahan saya untuk bisa memperbaikinya d ff yg lainnya nnti..

Dan seperti biasa

**REVIEW PLISSSS…**


End file.
